Roses
by Che Black Diamond
Summary: When an unruly and mourning Huey is forced to leave his prized city of Chicago to live in the peaceful suburbs of Maryland, he, as well as his brother interact with the people of Woodcrest. And as they grow...Huey sees something in a certain someone he fights to deny. But his mother once told him Roses says the things that you won't. HxJ, RileyxCin...etc. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. It's me, Che Black Diamond with my new story. Roses. This will be my first HueyxJazmine story. I will have OC's but this time they are major. And they're all new. Let's go ahead and get this started.

* * *

**-Roses-**

**Memories of the**

**Young & Defiant**

**...**

_So they died. Dead. Gone and buried. They were unmoving, still, and sleeping in eternal silence, to be forever quiet. My eight year old brother sobbed into our aunt's chest as I glared at the uncaring doctor. How hollow those disgusting blue eyes were, void of any sympathy, he probably figured just another couple biting the dust. It wasn't just any couple dying; it was my parents who I lost. They were killed, killed by his people who couldn't control their liquor and had the nerve to get behind the wheel. What made me feel contempt the most? The inebriated fools survived; yes they survived the wreck they caused. Their family across the room was sobbing with joy, their drunken pieces of shit relatives would make it out this hospital alive. I didn't care to learn their names, their all pieces of worthless garbage to me._

_What about my parents? They weren't drinking; they aren't garbage, so why were they taken? My mother was a hairdresser, my father was a teacher. They weren't perfect, but they raised my brother and I in the heart of Southside Chicago. Our house was nothing fancy, but they always said they were saving up to move across the bridge, away from the gangs, away from the rats and roaches. They showed us the house across the bridge we were going to live in. It was a modest three bedroom…Riley was so excited simply because he'd have his own room and was bragging how he'd get the bigger room._

_'Yep, soak it in boys we moving on up to the sky.' My father, Xavious told me. My mom, Royce laughed._

_'We aren't frying any beans though.'_

_They had their life together, and promised my brother and I the world. Now, I don't want it. I hate it. I know now what the world keeps. Kill the good, spare the bad. This world is a cold and evil place…and eventually you and everyone around you will die. I don't want to cry. I leaned against the hospital wall as Granddad was talking to police, asking to press charges on the garbage that killed my parents once the driver was released. All I could stand to remember was that it was a white female. They said her name, but in my eyes, she has no name, I wouldn't even name her Spit or Dirt, she less than those. To name her 'Nothing' isn't strong enough word for her either; she's not even worth the title of Shit._

_They family members were apologizing to my granddad and Aunt Cookie and when I looked away, a shadow was cast on me. I looked up to see a white man, dressed a white plain tee, jeans, and some sneakers. His face was ridden with acne, looking like a pepperoni pizza in the face and had scraggly, dry blonde hair._

_"Hey kid…my condolences to your loss…I know this may not mean much to you, but I am sorry. I wouldn't wish this on anyone and I hate your parents did not survive."_

_I smiled at him wickedly. Something was born in me that moment…that night. Something crawled up my spine and into my soul. Was it a demon? Not so sure, but whatever it was it crept inside me and I felt it rip my heart to shreds._

_"Oh? You hate they died do you? Well…how about you trade places?" I hissed. The guy stared at me in shock and stepped back. Aunt Cookie gripped my arm._

_"Huey! Apologize! Being nasty about this will not help anything!" she didn't yell, but held stern in her voice._

_"Telling lies won't bring them back either." I looked at the driver's family._

_"I hate you all. I hate the ones who birthed her. I hate how you look at me with fake pity. I'm ten, not two, don't lie to me. You could care less your scum of a relative killed my parents. You're glad she lived despite her murdering someone because she was too lazy to call a cab. All of you can go burn." I snatched my arm away from Aunt Cookie and walked out the hospital, leaving them all to gawk._

_Four months later, the scum was in court. She was in an orange jumpsuit and in was in shackles. Her dirty brown hair was wild and her face was wet with tears. She was just sentenced to life with no possibilities of parole for her vehicular manslaughter. Her family was to our right, crying softly, me? I was looking at dead at her. When we locked eyes, I'm sure she saw my unwavering hatred radiating out the eyes my mother gave me. I could've stolen her soul with my glare. She averted her eyes away from me in shame. She walked up to the podium and faced my granddad and Aunt Cookie._

_"I…there are no words…no words that can fix the permanent damage I have caused to the Freeman family. There are no words to fix any wrong I've committed. For my family to weep in front of you is disrespectful enough…there are no tears to be had on me…I deserve this fate. I can apologize…I can send my prayers…but the outcome is the same. I will have to live the rest of my life knowing I took two innocents. Freeman family I am truly sorry." Her eyes fell back on me, but my gaze never left her. She was the only one my eyes saw in the room. I heard Riley sniffling beside me and felt the grip he had on my hand tightening, I returned the grip. He soon went to a full blown sob…his grip weaken and he buried his face into has hands, once again something inside me snapped, I leaned forward and cried._

_"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I snapped, jumping from behind the court pews. I was too fast for the guards and I jumped on her. Clawing, biting, scratching, hitting. I did all that and more to her. When I was done, her face was a bloody mess._

_"You bitch!" I spat in her face as the guards ripped me off her, I screamed in anger. I wasn't done with her!_

_"Let me go! Let me go! I want her! I'm not done!" I snarled, not even recognizing my own voice. They rushed her to jail and rushed me out the court room. Aunt Cookie and granddad tried effortlessly to calm me down, but I was out for her blood! Riley grabbed my bloodied hand._

_"Huey…" He whispered. I looked over to my younger brother._

_"…It's enough." He continued to whisper. My breathing became more even and I eventually gained my composer. He put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes._

_"Let's go home." He said. I clenched my teeth. Home? You mean that empty house? That place wasn't my home anymore. It was all but a gaping structure. A house of memories, something I now couldn't stand to look at. I wanted to dose it with gasoline and burning it all down to the ground. I wanted to burn the picture I held close to me, I wanted to burn the home videos we made…I wanted to hate it all. The memories haunted me every night! Memories of when I use to smile, memories where I use to laugh! I was so sick of it! Sick of the dreams of seeing the four of us together and being happy, it hurt me._

_I'm tired of hurting. Stop hurting me…please. Let me rest in peace._

_..._

_Aunt Cookie suggested we were to move into granddad's home and we did. As we were getting the remaining things out the house, I caught Riley staring up at the house on the curb._

_"Yo Riley, let's go." I called. He turned to me and nodded, stuffing his hands in his Sean John jacket dad gave him. When he got into Aunt Cookie's minivan, I took one glance at the house._

_"I'll be right there Aunt Cookie, I forgot something in the backyard." I called as I walked to the back. Back in the back, I saw the single rose I bought earlier today and picked it out the vase that was on the back porch. I walked back towards the front and unraveled it out the plastic. Kneeling, I placed the rose on our front door._

_"…Bye." That was all I decided to say before going back to the car. I also placed roses on their tombstones. They both loved roses; mom told me they were the flowers of pure love. Mom believed a rose was a symbol of both the death of love and the start of it._

_'Roses would say what your mouth can't.' She'd explain. Well…it's not that I couldn't…I just no longer had the strength to._

_..._

_"Mr. Freeman, while I understand what happened, Huey cannot keep fighting in school." Principal Hill said. It wasn't before long before both Riley and I started acting out in school. Riley was mute this time, but not me. I was caught fighting in the boy's bathroom. My friend Cairo was walking towards a stall when some bully pushed him to the floor. Darion Jackson was his name. I hated him more than that witch in jail. I told him to back off of Cairo and he told me:_

_'Or what? Whatcha gon' do Afro bitch? Call your daddy on me? Oh…wait…' he smiled. I proceeded to smash his head against the sink repeatedly._

_'Huey! Stop! You're gonna kill him!' Cairo grabbed my shoulder, I whirled around and faced him, Cairo stood back from me._

_'You're…scary Huey…' he whispered. 'You've gotten scary…' I dropped Darion on the floor, and looked at my friend._

_'Maybe so Cairo, you should follow me anyway. It's recess.' He hesitated but did come with me. My granddad looked down at me with disapproving eyes. I just looked up at them as they towered over me._

_'Maybe therapy will help your grandchildren. This is a serious matter, I'm not excusing what Jackson told Huey either, but violence is never the answer. The boys should both find outlets to express themselves.' Principal Hill was a kind woman…she would remind me of mother…her kindness disgusted me. Those sympathetic eyes…she called herself being hard on Riley and me, but she would help us in the end. I hated and loved her at the same time. Is that normal? I don't know how to feel or to know what is normal anymore. She smiled._

_'I noticed Riley is extraordinary in art. Maybe we should enroll him in our after school art program.' She looked at me, still having that warm smile._

_'And what interests you Huey? You know, I couldn't help but notice that Bruce Lee poster in your locker. Do you like martial arts?' She's observant like mother too._

_'Yes I do.' She nodded._

_'My eldest son owns a dojo in central Chicago. I shall arrange your enrollment.'_

_'Wait! How much will that cost?' My granddad folded his arms and stuck out his upper lip._

_'Outlets should be more concerning than the prices Mr. Freeman…but if it is too strenuous…I shall pay out from my pocket.' I gawked at her, my eyes widened, only to frown._

_'Why do you help me so much?' I said angrily. 'Why do you insist to act like you care about me? I'm not your son! Stop thinking I am!' I lashed out at her._

_'Boy! She trying to help your—' She raised her hand to signal granddad to stop talking and knelt down to me._

_'Huey Percival Freeman, I act like I care…because I do. I know you are hurting, more than I will ever understand…more than I can comprehend, you and Riley are so smart…so very bright, I will fight to see that potential in you and your brothers rise. You are the son of Xavious Rashaad Freeman, Chicago's true descendant of the Black Panther Party. Through his teachings at the University he helped his people, and you know this. All the non-profit organizations, the free food your mother would make to send to the shelters downtown…I refuse to let the seeds of marvelous people go to waste.'_

_I stared at her. Loved her, hated her, was glad to know her…all these emotions I whirled around me. I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed her into a hug. Before I knew it, I felt myself crying for what seemed like months._

_'Huey…you need to let that pain out of you.' She stroked my hair and let me hold her. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I dampened the shoulders of her dress suit._

_I got so much pain…little did she know…it was hard to kill._

_Soon after that meeting, it was all set and done. After school Riley would stay in the after school program Urban Art from 3:30 to 4:30. I had to admit…his art was getting better and better. I wasn't in tune to drawing stuff and whenever Riley would explain his concepts or ideas behind the pictures, they'd just confuse me. But none the less I supported him but lately he's been acting weird. Riley was a quiet child, and we would read together, play games together and even go outside and play together. But ever since he's joined that after school program…he's…changed. He was put on to that rapper Gangsterlicious and was now talking about how hood rich he is and how he wants rims. I became disgusted with Riley. He wants to conform to the stereotypes, does he? He likes Lauren Hill and listens to her album almost every day, he can fool everyone else in the outside world, but he can never fool his older brother. He even talks different now._

_'Yeah me and my niggas ballin my nigga, get up with me!'_

_Riley used slang and honestly so did I, but at least we were still coherent. Principal Hill did these fantastic things for us, and he's taking a shit on it with his new and improved 'thug' behavior. Penelope Hill would take me to the dojo to and from every day. Granddad's cheap ass refused to pay for the $35 a month classes and so Ms. Hill was paying for it, like she said she would._

_'I feel like a burden.' I admitted to her one day._

_'You are not.' She said._

_'You're paying for a child that's not even-' I sighed. She did it because she cared._

_'I am forever indebted to you.' I said instead. When she pulled up to the house she ruffled my hair._

_'Of course Huey, good night, I'll see you tomorrow.' I got out the car and paused and looked back at her._

_'Thank you…I love you. Please know that.' I shut the door behind me before she could answer. When I got home Riley was already on the video game._

_'Get you some nigga!' he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him._

_'You're trying too hard. You're starting to sound like Carton Banks if he wanted to be Tupac.'_

_Riley's mouth dropped. 'What do you mean?'_

_'Riley, don't act like everyone else. You never cared to fit in before.'_

_'Nigga this IS how I am!' he cried defiantly. 'I'm not like you! I want friends! I don't want to scare them off like you do!' he threw his controller down and ran into our room and slammed the door. Great, that means I can't go in my own room until he calms down. I hated sharing rooms with him. Riley never had the need or want for friends before. I was his friend…wasn't it enough? I found myself sulking against the couch._

_My own brother doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Was this overreacting on my behalf or flat out anger and jealousy that he was beginning to push me out his life? I shrugged. Fine, I don't need anyone, not even my own family. I was born alone, makes since to die alone too. Granddad walked in from the kitchen._

_'What you do to Riley this time boy?'_

_'I didn't do anything.'_

_'Mhm, just like you didn't do anything to that damn kid. They could've sued my ass for that. You're more trouble than you're worth.' He spat before walking into his room. I smiled, but it wasn't a smile of love or warmth, it was out of spite, maybe it wasn't even a smile, more so of an amused grimace. Really? Is that how you feel about me Granddad?_

_'Mom…Dad…if you really loved me….why'd you leave me here?' I asked aloud, but I was never given an answer. I slumped over, getting so depressed I just feel asleep on the floor. It didn't feel like a long time before I felt someone poking at my shoulder. I looked up groggily to see Riley. He had a ball resting in-between his arm and waist. He looked at me with a weird look in his eye, the look that he wanted to say something, but wasn't brave enough to._

_'Yo Huey, let's go shoot some hoops before the street lights come on.' When I didn't answer he spoke again._

_'I ain't forget about you.' As cryptic as it would sound to anyone else…I knew what it meant._

_'…Yes you have…' I looked back down at the tan carpet._

_'Nigga will you just come out and play with me?' he whined._

_'Why? You got your niggas to play with.'_

_'…Fuck dem. I want to play with you.' I was satisfied._

_'Okay…let's go.' We walked outside and to the Millennium Park and played ball. We smelled of grass, sweat and dirt once we walked back inside the cooled home, but we had fun._

_'Damn, ya'll stink! Go take a fuckin' bath! Shit!' Granddad covered his nose as he flickered through the channels._

_'I call shotgun.' I ran for the bathroom._

_'No fair! You didn't tell me we were racing!' Riley grabbed at my shorts as we struggled up the stairs._

_'Aight do I have to get my belt and whip ya'll behinds? Stop the horse playing!' he screamed. Riley laughed his famous mischievous laugh and let me go._

_'Fine, you won this time, but I got next time.' He rolled his eyes and walked into our room. Wow, he sure told me. I shook my head and got ready for my bath._

_Hours after we ate dinner and granddad went to sleep, Riley and I snuck into the living room to watch TV in the dark. We'd come to love Cartoon Network's Space Ghost, but it would always come on super late._

_'Huey…'_

_'What?'_

_'…I don't know…but like…before you came home…I heard granddad talk to Aunt Cookie on the phone.'_

_'And?' Riley at this point faced me._

_'We might be moving.' I snorted. Moving…that was what our family was supposed to do._

_'Oh? He's sick of us already? But to be fair, I was getting tired of him too, I don't know why we weren't given to Aunt Cookie anyway.' He grabbed my shoulder to make me face him._

_'No. He's taking us with him…' he stopped short his sentence and looked down at the floor._

_'Out of state…he's talking about leaving Illinois Huey.' He whispered. My eyes burned with fury. What? Why?_

_'Riley I swear if you're playing I'mma smack you.' I growled. 'Chicago is our home! We were born and raised here! Everything we know is here.' I had to stop myself from yelling at this point._

_'Why would I lie about this?' his voice got even lower. I gritted my teeth. No! This cannot be happening!_

_'We won't go.' I told him defiantly. Riley gave me a hard look._

_'Something is telling me we won't have a choice.' I returned the glare._

_'Yes we do. We can live with Aunt Cookie. We can live with Miss Hill.' I began calculating around this predicament. I looked over at the door._

_'I'll run away if I have to, whether not you follow me, is entirely up to you.'_

_'My home is where you are.' Riley said. I stood up and looked down on him._

_'Then it's settled. Operation Home Front is initiated. The goal is simple: we fight to stay here.'_

_..._

_I was monitoring granddad for the rest of the week. It bothered me he was going out more, and it was bothering me he was being mute. When Robert Jebidiah Freeman was quiet for once, he was up to something. That Friday, Riley's after school gig was cancelled because his teacher had a previous engagement. I told Miss Hill we could walk home that day. Taking the bus was a small adventure for us, we liked going on the bus sometimes._

_'I think he changed his mind, I haven't heard anything about moving anymore.' Riley said surely._

_'That's the problem. You know his loud self. When he doesn't tell you anything that is when you should worry.'_

_I felt the adrenaline rush when I got to the front door. It bothered me, being that I never felt it all this week. Shit._

_I opened the door and Riley and I gasped. Granddad was packing up things in the closet, he turned and looked at us._

_'What's the meaning of this?' I frowned._

_'Boys, sit down on the couch, granddaddy has an announcement.' We begrudgingly sat down and he walked in front of us._

_'Now, I've been thinking. Chicago's been getting dangerous, and now that I'm retired and receiving my social, I want to move.'_

_'Bye, when are we going over Aunt Cookie's?' I asked._

_'You two will come with me.' He said sternly._

_'No!' Riley shouted. 'We don't want to leave Chicago.'_

_'Aunt Cookie has her own life; I don't want to throw you two bad ass kids on her.'_

_'Sorry for being a burden, our parents were only killed.' Riley snapped._

_'Don't you talk back to me boy, we're moving and that's final.'_

_I folded my arms and sunk back in the couch._

_'We are not going. I will ask Miss Hill to take us in.' I said. Granddad's frowned deepened but rose in a smile._

_'Huey, Riley, you boys are testing my patience. Your mother was my daughter and you two walk around acting like only you can feel hurt. I took your ungrateful ass in when no one else wanted to!' he yelled. 'I didn't ask for her to get killed!'_

_'AND WE AREN'T ASKING TO MOVE!' my voice thundered through the house. Grabbing Riley's wrist, yanked him from the couch and out the door. We ran, ran as fast as we could. How dare he say those things about us, it just made me more defiant. We retreated to to the dojo, we knew if we were to go to Aunt Cookie, she'd turn us in to granddad._

_'I wish you would've let me get my toothbrush and extra clothes.' Riley sighed._

_'That's why I was carrying around this backpack, and it has things for you and I to use. I got our stuff this morning when you were eating.'_

_'Geez, I'm relieved.' He sighed. Michaela, Miss Hill's son walked up to me._

_'Huey, hey, I didn't know we had a session today.'_

_'We don't. Can we come with you to Miss Hill's house?'_

_'Sure thing, let me wrap up some things and we'll head out. Does Mr. Freeman know you're here?' I nodded. I had to learn to lie in order to get the things I wanted done sometimes. I'm not ashamed to admit it either, people are gullible and easy to fool, why not use it to my advantage? He was doing some paper work and after he was done, he took us to her house._

_'Michaela, I have-Huey? Riley?' She asked as she walked out the kitchen._

_'Hey Miss Hill.' We said in unison. She smiled._

_'What brings you two over?'_

_'May we have dinner with you? Granddad's got a date.' I said smoothly._

_'Sure, of course, whatever happened to your aunt?'_

_'Ah, we were in the neighborhood, I was at the dojo and I saw Mich, so I said why not.' Miss Hill laughed._

_'I would have to whip up a vegan dinner for you though.' She said thoughtfully._

_'That would be nice, thank you.' I smiled as I dropped my black backpack filled with survival stuff on the floor. Riley was tearing her salmon and shrimp scampi to pieces as I ate a vegan pizza she made for Mich, who was also vegan. It was 7:30 now and we were done eating dinner._

_'Mm, it's getting late boys, I should take you home.' Mich said. Riley's eyes quickly averted to mine and I cleared my throat._

_'Miss Hill, can we talk in the kitchen?'_

_'Yes sweet heart, help me with the dishes. I happily obliged her request and followed her in the kitchen._

_'Remember how I said Granddad's on a date?' She nodded._

_'Will it be okay for us to…sleep here? I mean, I really don't want to-' I nearly dropped the plates when I heard hard banging on the front door. SHIT! I tossed the plates in the sink, getting the water on my shirt and ran into the front. Riley was wide eyed and was out the chair. Mich was looked at us crazy and looked at the door._

_'C'MON RILEY!' I screamed as I snatched my bag off the floor._

_'What is the meaning of this?!' Miss Hill yelled. We ran to her bathroom, she had a window in there and we shall escape through there._

_'ARE THEY IN HERE?' I heard my granddad yelled once he was allowed in the house. I pushed Riley out the window before throwing myself out. After a quick roll, I staggered on my feet and we ran again, hearing the bathroom door being torn open. We ran to the subway and barreled down the tunnel._

_'Now what will we do?' Riley asked me._

_'On to Cairo's.' I said after catching my breath._

_'But he stays near Aunt Cookie-'_

_'If she has already looked there, she will not look again. No doubt Granddad told her to look out for us.'_

_'What if she didn't though?' we boarded the train._

_'We will run again.' I looked at him._

_'We must be stealthier this time.'_

_I made Riley change into his black clothes I thrown in the bag; I was already dressed in black. Glancing down at my watch, it was now 8:45; we've been on the run for an hour now. Now that my bag was lighter it was an easier travel. We made foot work in the yards and fences of Cairo's side of town, ducking and dodging any cars and lights._

_'This is getting kinda fun.' Riley chuckled._

_'No time for fun. This is business.' I told him. We reached our destination, Cairo's backyard. His lights were on and I could see a small shadow walking around._

_'Look around for Cookie's van.' I whispered to Riley as I began climbing on the vine that sprouted on the side of the house._

_'No mini-van in sight.' He said from below. Good. I tapped on his window and I was immediately face to face with Cairo. His eyes were bugged out and he looked side to side in paranoia._

_'Huey! Have you gone crazy?'_

_'She was looking for us, wasn't she?' He nodded in fervor._

_'Over three hours ago, she did. Mom told her we haven't seen you. What are you doing?'_

_'Let us sleep here, we're running away. Granddad is trying to take us away.' I landed on my feet in his room as Riley fell clumsily in._

_'Away? Like moving?' Cairo asked. I nodded. Cairo's mom worked the night shift, so she wouldn't be back home until 8:30 am. That gave me and Riley until 7:30 to leave this place._

_'That sucks, well of course you guys can stay, let's turn the lights out like we're sleeping so should they come around again, they won't see shadows.' I smiled._

_'Smart nigga.' I gave him a hand dap. Adults think kids are dumb, they don't realize how clever we can get to outsmart their smug asses. After killing all the lights, leaving the stair well light on because it was away from windows, we had our guys' sleep over._

_'So where is he trying taking you?' Cairo asked._

_'I don't know and don't give a fuck.' I cursed. I looked over at Riley. 'Did you hear where he is trying to move to?'_

_'Something about a Woodcrest.' Riley said._

_'That place sound so white.' Cairo sneered._

_'I know, ole sell out.' I spat. We hushed when we heard knocks from downstairs._

_'What the hell?' Cairo whispered. Riley looked in-between us nervously, shifting his eyes back and forth. We were on the floor; we weren't that loud, who could that be knocking? The knocks didn't stop either._

_'Ah shit, what if it's Aunt-' Cairo placed a finger on his mouth._

_'Don't worry ya'll, I'll see who it is.' He quietly walked down the stairs, not even making them creak. After a while he came back up._

_'It's your granddad with the cops!' he exclaimed with his mouth wide. 'Ya'll get in the closet, quietly.' He instructed._

_'No. That's to be expected, I know where to go.' I said. 'You answer the door.'_

_Cairo went downstairs after the constant knocking got louder, where me and Riley decided to hide, we were able to hear. Cairo faked a yawn as he opened the door._

_'WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?' Granddad yelled furious._

_'I haven't seen them Mr. Freeman, I was asleep.' He said._

_'YO' ASS IS LYIN! YOU DON'T GO TO SLEEP AT NO DAMN 9:00!'_

_'Mr. Freeman, halt your abrasive language on the child.' The cop said finally._

_'Now son, this man is trying to find his grandkids. You are their friend, have you seen them?'_

_'No, their Aunt came by earlier before my mom had to go to work and asked about them, I haven't seen them all day.'_

_'Search the place.'_

_'We cannot do that without a warrant and his parents are not home.'_

_'I know you lying.' Granddad hissed. It was the last thing that was said after Cairo closed the door._

_'Damn yo' granddad mean.' Cairo said after the cars pulled off the lot. Riley and I climbed out the cabinet under the sink. I snorted._

_'Yeah. Let us resume.' The rest of the night we ate, talked and played video games. Riley was the first one to get sleepy so he went to go sleep in the closet._

_'So what will you do tomorrow?' he asked me._

_'When we leave we will board a subway and go across the bridge. From there we can live on the streets I suppose.'_

_'…You're gonna get caught.'_

_'We didn't get caught tonight.' A victorious tone was in my voice. Cairo smiled._

_'Alright Huey, you and Riley be careful in the morning in these streets.'_

_I nodded. We have to. I told Cairo to set his alarm at 7:30 so we can get up. He did and I went in the closet with Riley to sleep. I don't know what time it was, but his bedroom door was opened and the closet door flung open. Still sleepy and disoriented I was snatched up by a force. When my eyes adjusted I was looking into the face of an angry old man and a petrified Cairo sitting up in bed, gawking at the scene in front of him. He looked at his clock that said 7:00. I'll be damned._

_'You will get the ass whoopin' of your life boy!' granddad shouted as he grabbed Riley by his arm and dragged us out the house. When we got back to the house, he pushed me on the ground. I glared up at him._

_'We are MOVING Huey! And that's FINAL! You AND your father walked around like ya'll were some kind of gods! Like you all were above the rest of us! Well, I'm gonna beat that arrogance out of you!'_

_'You can't.' I smiled at him. He smacked me across the face._

_'Granddad, stop, we'll go pack….dang.' Riley helped me up. He was avoiding that belt all day, but not me. Everyone took a beating sometimes._

_I never did get to apologize to Ms. Hill in person about the ruckus I made at her house, but I did write her a letter and I attached a single rose to it. I made sure I attached the address of our new house as well…giving her the option to respond._

_Woodcrest, Maryland. I snorted. He can uproot me, he can hit me, he can belittle me, but that can't break me, I refuse. Aunt Cookie was mad at us for days about the stunt we pulled, but she still saw us off at the airport._

_'You boys keep your wits about you. What you did last week was so foolish, but I love you boys. Granddad is doing the right thing by taking you out there. You need it.' Cookie placed her hands on our shoulders._

_'…Why don't you want to keep us?' I asked her bluntly._

_'Your granddad signed the papers to be your legal guardian after your parents were killed, that's why I couldn't keep you two, even if I wanted to. Don't speak in that tone to me Huey, you are loved by me, don't think I don't just because I cannot keep you here.' She frowned sadly. I just turned with Riley as we walked towards the boarding train. It didn't hit me until I was sitting on the plane._

_'I good a good feeling boys, whoooo-hoo yes sir, we gon' live nice out here!' Granddad whistled. Riley just muttered something as he played on his Gameboy. I sunk further in my seat._

_I wanted to go back Chicago. It was nightfall by the time we touched down in Maryland._

_'Aw shit, the car won't be in town until tomorrow.' Granddad muttered as he stared at the receipt to transfer his mini-van 'Dorothy' to Maryland. He named his car after our late grandmother and his only wife._

_'So how we gon' get to our new house?' Riley asked._

_'A cab dummy.' Granddad laughed. He whistled for the airport cab to stop, as we waited, I looked around and scowled. Too many blue eyes…it was much too bright here. Look at them with their disgusting smiles and rushing and bustling like they really important. I yawned as I stuffed my hands in my black jacket. I was getting sleepy. Just take me to this 'thing' granddad wants to call a house so I can sleep. After we finally got our cab, Riley's curiosity got the better of him._

_'…What's the house look like?' he asked as he looked up at him._

_'It's a big one boy, we cleanin' up now.' He smiled. 'Just wait.'_

_The driver turned down a street called 'Blushing Dove' to get to our street 'Timid Deer Lane.'_

_I have got to hand it to these people. These are the most sissified street names I have ever had the displeasure to read. What, were they reading fairytales when naming these streets? Blushing Dove…I swear…white people are so soft. Wanting to get majestic and shit._

_Riley laughed, finding all of this amusing. 'That sign says 'Blueberry Hil!' he laughed. Apparently they were hungry sissies too. When we pulled up into the driveway I got out the car. Riley gasped._

_'Word? This our house?' Riley's eyes were wide. A crème colored house with reddish frames around the windows, it was no doubt a two story house. The garden was cut and flowers decked the sides of the sidewalk leading to our auburn door._

_'Quit gawking and get your bags, I'm being charged out the ass.' Granddad snapped. We grabbed our bags and he paid the cab driver. Glaring with hatred of my new…lodgings, I made a personal mission. As soon as I am of age, which is a painful 8 years from now…_

_I'm leaving this place._

* * *

Mm. Huey was a lil bad ass boy wasn't he? lol Welp, that's the start of this crazy ride. Hope you enjoyed. See you later.

-Che


	2. New Neighbors

Finally returned. Thank you to all the reviews. Sorry this is a lil on the short side. I've been busy. Chapter 3 will be a bit longer. They won't be kids for long, I want to hurry up and get to the juicy stuff. Anyways, new installment.

Disclaimer: Don't own BD

* * *

**Chapter Two- Meet the Neighbors**

Riley was taking in the place faster than Huey liked or wanted him to. Huey was still pissed at the fact the stupid house had three; you heard right, THREE bedrooms and Granddad was still making them share rooms. He was furious at the memory of the conversation.

_'Why? We have another room, why do we still share?'_

_'Huey quit your bitching. You're sharing the room. Case closed, point blank period.'_ Granddad wasn't even looking at Huey; he was reading a newspaper and was sipping on his orange juice. Huey frowned. He hasn't even begun to understand the epitome of just how long Huey Percival Freeman can bitch. And just for that? He complained about everything in retaliation.

_'The house is too big for three people.'_

_'The floors the wrong color.'_

_'You were ripped off; these couches don't look the price you paid for.'_

_'Your food is still garbage.'_

_'The kitchen is too small.'_

_'Your bedroom curtains look stupid.'_

_'The foyer was built wrong.'_

Granddad was going crazy from Huey's unrelenting scrutiny of the place, but he wasn't dumb, he knew what that boy was doing. He shook his head, Huey would inherit his funky ass attitude and temper from Royce.

_'Huey, I don't give a fuck how you feel. You can complain until you die. Being spoiled is one of the many reasons you don't have that room. Linger on that boy.'_ He told him one day. Huey shot him the evil eye and walked out the living room, much to granddad's relief. Huey was driving him mad, before Riley, and he whoops Riley more than he does Huey. He just wished the boy would cancel that attitude of his. Both those boys need to straighten themselves out.

"They gon' kill me." Granddad shook his head and sunk back into his new favorite reclining chair. Upstairs, Riley was lacing up his Jordan's when Huey walked into the room.

"Clean up your room Riley, we ain't been in this piece of shit house for two days and your half is already torn up."

"Huey, don't do me the way you do Granddad. I'mma toss my basketball all up in your mouth." He laughed. Riley thought the whole thing was funny. He stood to his feet and tucked the basketball between his arm and hip.

"Huey, I was ridin' with ya for a while at this, but…damn nigga, stop being so mad. We here now…and honestly…I like this house."

"Traitor." Huey muttered. Riley shrugged and left the room. He ran down the steps and dribbled the ball in the foyer.

"Granddad, I'm about to go outside."

"Take ya ass on, and stop dribbling in the house!" he shouted from the living room. Riley shrugged off his attitude too and walked outside. He looked around as he stood on the porch. White folks were everywhere. He had to be slick; white folks will arrest you for blowing your nose wrong. He walked down the street, ignoring the looks the white folks were giving him.

"A nigga living fancy now!" he screamed on purpose and waved with his free hand. Mouths were dropped and whispers were spoken. Did white people have basketball courts? He hoped so. He kept walking until sure enough, he found the neighborhood court. But to his surprise, it wasn't empty. A white girl was using it. She was rocking Street Fighters' Camilla braids and was decked out in dark shorts with a Detroit Piston jersey and red and white Addidas. She was throwing some good shots, Riley had to admit. He opened the gate and she whirled around to face him.

"Aw, don't stop cuz I'm here." He said. The girl smiled at him.

"Boy please, get over here, I need some competition new blood." Riley smiled at this white girl's boldness.

"How you know I'm new?"

"I neva seen you around here that's why. What's your name new blood?"

"Well, my people called me many names. Paperstacks, Riley Escobar, Reezy…uhm…" he had to think, "and Horse choker. Hehehe, yeah that's right."

"Pffffft, you gon' be Reezy. I'm Cindy McPhearson, shaky females know me as McFearsome. I strike fear into the hearts of many. Ya feel me?" She laughed.

"Riley Freeman. Okay, so like…a nigga saw you had some moves, but just to let you know, we Chicago niggas dominate the court see." Her blue eyes widened.

"You're from Chi-City? Oooo, I love R. Kelly!"

"White Girl, what you know about dat ?" Riley snorted before laughing. Cindy tossed him the ball in response.

"Let's find out! Best 5 out of 7." She smirked. Riley smiled as he bounced the ball.

"Aight White Girl, let's see you do those moves."

"Yo, hehehe! I said my name already Reezy, stop calling me White Girl!"

"Naw White Girl."

"I'll make you eat those words Reezy." She laughed.

And the game began!

...

Granddad stared up the stairs and shook his head. Huey hasn't been down all day. Just as he was about to call his name, there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" He muttered. He looked into the peephole to see a middle aged pudgy white man on his porch. He greeted the white man when he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, I'm Mr. Wuncler, the owner of your house. You must be Mr. Freeman." His voice sound menacing and conniving.

"Uh, yes, please come in." the wealthy man walked in and looked around the house that was purchased from him.

"I've come to merely welcome you into the community, I personally meet all my clients at some point or time." He made his way to the kitchen with Granddad following him.

"How do you like it here Mr. Freeman, are you satisfied?" the man asked.

"Oh yes Mr. Wuncler, I see I've made the right choice moving here. Would you like some cheese and…crackers?" he paused. Huey made him come to hate that those delicious salty squares were named that. Wuncler didn't even notice and his stern glare brightened.

"Yes, I'd be delighted, I love cheese." He mused honestly for the first time during his visit. Granddad fixed him a plate and placed it in front of him. He soon began eating.

"Let me know if you want to wash that down with anything." Granddad sat at the opposite side of the table. Wuncler nodded.

"Thank you for the hospitality Mr. Freeman, I like you. Tell you what, how about you come to my house tomorrow night for dinner, it'd be my pleasure." Mr. Freeman smiled. He was already making ranks with the rich white people? Think of all the perks being this mans' friend could mean. Trips on yachts, endless parties with only the highest elite of people, and given stuff for free! Robert deserved the high life, especially for dealing with those rotten ass kids. He heard Huey rummaging around upstairs and began making his way down. Granddad grimaced on the inside, why'd that boy have to come down now?

"Granddad, I'm going out—" Huey ceased to speak when Mr. Wuncler locked eyes on him.

"Good evening young man. And who might you be?" he scoped what Huey was wearing and openly grimaced.

"My, my son! Your pants, they are so baggy!" Huey was wearing one of his favorite outfits. It was an army green matching set with a pair of black combat boots. His dad use to dress like that all the time, but his was all black…Huey said he'd get an outfit like that one day.

"You hold your forked tongue you cracka devil, you cracka devil!" Huey cried. Granddad's face would've melted off in embarrassment had this been in a cartoon. He jumped up.

"Huey!" Granddad shouted, only to have Huey slam the front door behind him.

"I am so sorry that was my grandson. His father raised him to have no manners, he always under minded my daughter's teachings." That's how he felt about Xavious anyway. He was no more than a militant, racist thug in his eyes and will never understand what Royce saw in him.

"The kid has spirit." Mr. Wuncler laughed.

"Yeah…a devil's spirit." He mumbled, Wuncler actually missed that and kept talking.

"I'm not offended. The offer of dinner is still on the table Freeman. You know how to play poker?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, you better bring your A game, because we play big in these parts." A gleam was in Wuncler's eyes.

"Hehe, I was a well-known hot caller and shot baller in Chicago!" he laughed. Mr. Wuncler stared blankly before laughing uncontrollably.

"I believe it goes 'hot baller and shot caller' Mr. Freeman." He blushed in embarrassment. Damn it, why did he always get those damn sayings mixed up?

"Oh, well those too." Chuckling, Mr. Wuncler put his hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna like you Freeman."

He smiled triumphantly.

"Here's to a new friendship indeed, Mr. Wuncler."

...

Huey grimaced. What was that white man doing all up in there house like that? More importantly, where did Riley run off to? He glanced down at his watch. He was out the house since 2; it was nearing 4:30. He probably found some kids to harass or something. With his note pad in tow, he walked silently down the narrow empty street. He knew not where he was going, but at least he was out that hell hole. He then notice a cut off to the right and decided to follow it, the path got steeper and steeper and until he reached his destination and gasped.

It was a huge hill. A single oak tree stood in solitude as it looked over the city of Maryland below. The lush grass swayed as Huey intruded on this secluded paradise.

"This place…it's perfect…" he walked up to the oak tree and placed a hand on it and gazed up wards. Shards of the sun cut through its thick leaves, their shadows danced on the ground beneath him. He noticed an uprooted root and sat on it and leaned against his new runaway spot. He took out his pen and began scribbling away at his life plan. Getting out of Maryland was of course the top priority, though he wished he could take this spot with him. He was so deep into his writing; he didn't notice a person walking up to him.

"Hello!" a cherry voice rang. Huey quickly looked up to see a girl smiling at him. She looked at him with sparkling green eyes and wore a smile the Grinch would find cute. Her puffy strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she was wearing jean overalls with a yellow shirt with white tennis shoes.

"Hey." He resumed his writing. The girl walked closer.

"I'm Jazmine Du'bois, who are you?" her eyes widened with curiosity. She's never seen him around before and he had big hair like hers!

"Huey Freeman." He said, still not looking at her.

"Huey…well…nice to meet you!" she shoved her hand into his and shook it wildly.

"Don't you see I was writing something!" he barked at her. He scoffed. "You made me mess up!"

"Well, that's what you get for being a rude boy." She giggled. Huey folded his arms and huffed.

"Whatever. Go away." She sat beside him.

"Why are you so grumpy? It's a lovely day out!"

"You ruined my paper." He showed her the jagged scribble going clear down the paper. Jazmine just laughed.

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "Like I said, you were a rude boy. Still is."

"So why are you still talking to me?" he rolled his eyes.

"You must be new around here. Where are you from? Your voice sounds profound."

Huey lazily glanced over to her.

"I'm from Chicago." He said simply. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh! Tell me about it!" she shook her fists up and down in excitement. That's when Huey just looked at her, really taking in her features.

"I see. You're a half breed." Jazmine arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"But that's fine I guess, nice to know we aren't the only blacks here." Jazmine's confused face didn't leave.

"I'm not black…I'm white…" she said.

"If you're white, then clearly I'm Shakespeare." Jazmine frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she huffed. Huey simply nodded.

"I see I have a new mission here. Come, my confused grasshopper, you have much to learn." He put a finger in the air as he stood up from the bark. Jazmine still looked puzzled.

"Huey…I have no idea what you're going on and on about. So, you want to come over my house and play games?"

"No. We have work to do. I never hesitate to guide a stranded hafling to their right side, and you're on the Mariah Carey side, the side of denial, and it's high time I end that."

"I'm not Mariah Carey!" Jazmine shouted in anger.

"That will be your nickname until you understand who you are." Huey folded his arms behind his back.

"But I know who I am." She whispered, not really sure anymore all of a sudden.

"You don't sound all that sure Mariah."

"My name is Jazmine." Her eyebrows flattened. The two youths stared each other down.

"This will be interesting." She muttered.

* * *

Later folks. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Misadventures of the Adolescent

Sorry guys. Life man. New chapter for you. Thank you to all new followers and reviewers. One of my OC's are introduced. And in chapter 4, they'll all be grown. Yay. Ahem. Let's get it started.

Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks! Boo.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

** Misadventures of the Adolescent**

It's been months now since the Freeman brothers had adjusted to their new lodgings. Huey wasn't as defiant as before, much to Roberts' relief and was glad he made himself a little friend, that Jazmine girl. Riley made a friend too; Cindy was her name if he could remember. The four of them would always find ways to get into crazy shenanigans around the house and or neighborhood. It was more so Cindy and Riley making trouble though. The summer months were coming to a close and school would start soon. Granddad sighed; he hated all that registration shit. The boys were out doing God knew what, but as long as they asses were back inside before dinner, he never complained. He enjoyed the silence of absence from his bad ass grand kids. And besides, he was heading out himself at the moment, he and Wuncler became chummier, and he was a regular invite to his Wednesday night poker games. He glanced down at his watch that read 5:30.

"They better not stay out since I won't be here." He mumbled. He walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey there Robert, where ya goin?" Granddad grimaced at that voice. Ew, Thomas B, Dubois. He was square in every since of the word. After Huey made himself known to Tom personally, they were invited over there house for dinner. Riley made a spectacle of himself and it was a disastrous dinner. Riley repeatedly insulted his wife, Sarah, cooking. He said her green beans tasted like she threw them in dirt, her peach casserole looked like throw up and her chicken was as hard as a cardboard. Putting on his best smile, he turned to the square.

"Yo Tom, how's it going?" Tom followed him to his car.

"Oh nothing new, say, you've been going to Wuncler's for poker right? Well…can I come? Please?"

"Will your wife let up on the leash? Hehehee." I started to get in the car.

"What's that supposed to mean Robert? I'm man, I…I do it big. I have a shindig every once in a while." He winked. Granddad sighed. He'd always been chasing him off ever Wednesday, he couldn't do it anymore.

"Get in the damn car." He snarled. Tom literally bolted to the other side of the car with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you Robert! Now, I'll show you how to play some poker! We're gonna get wild up in HEA!" Granddad stared at him.

"Use ebonics one more time and I'm throwing you out." Granddad said as he pulled out.

...

Riley and Cindy was walking down the street, looking for some trouble out in the blazing weather. They would've been playing basketball, but he refused to admit Cindy indeed had some serious foot work and she'd constantly run circles on him. She made a nigga want to _'practice'_ and shit. He hated and respected her skill at the same time. She's laugh at him every time he'd throw a tantrum, but they did nearly fight when he did a sly crack about her mom. Cindy was a feisty girl, and Riley liked how she lacked compassion for others when he'd compare her to that Light Bright Jazmine. Jazmine had no spine, she has no fight in her compared to Cindy, Riley thought her weak and didn't think much of her and Cindy wasn't exactly close to the bi-racial girl either, but they'd all hang on occasions. But not today, Huey was at the Hill, but Riley was sure Light Bright was with him regardless.

"Yo Reezy, let's get some ice cream." Cindy and her partner in crime walked into a Baskin Robin's store. There, another girl was eating her ice cream alone at the table near the window. Cindy winced her eyes at the girl, she recognized her. On the last day of school she told Cindy that she'd grow up to be a crack whore like her mother, and wasn't seen around town since…until now. The bitches name was Catrina.

"Let me get the Cookies'n Cream." Riley slammed his 5 dollars on the table; he turned when he saw Cindy was still standing at the entrance.

"C'mon Cindy, the fuck you doin?" he raised his eyebrow. He followed her death glare to the girl and smirked. Ah shit. He watched Cindy stroll up on her victim.

"Fuck you doing around these parts bitch?" The ten year old spat at her enemy, Catrina looked up at her and rolled her auburn eyes at her.

"You don't run this city, but the city runs your mom." She said with a smile. Cindy snatched the ice cream off the desk and poured it on the girls head. Catrina jumped up, but before she could do anything, Cindy grabbed her short blonde hair and began smacking her.

"I'll kill you bitch! Get your ass on!" she threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ass as she scurried away. Riley was howling with laughter.

"Get em' Fearsome." Riley clapped his hands and stomped his foot as he shook with laughter. Cindy smirked at her friend.

"Shut up, you stupid Reezy." She walked up to the gawking employees.

"I'll have a strawberry blast. Thank you." She said sweetly. Riley just laughed harder. That fake ass nice voice she'd always use after putting her foot in someone's ass killed him.

After they got there ice cream, they made their way towards her house.

"So what games you wanna play?" Cindy asked absent mindedly.

"Call of Duty?"

"Sounds like a plan." Cindy still wasn't looking at him as they walked down the street.

"Hey Reezy…you don't really think of my mom that way…do you?"

"Naw soft ass nigga, I was playing, that bitch in BR wasn't."

"People act like they're so perfect around here with their stupid big houses and their dumb little dogs…I hate them."

"That's why you rollin with a real nigga, I'll piss on they cats and dogs if ya want me to." Cindy laughed.

"Like how you peed on Uncle Ruckus' Subway sandwich?"

"EXCATLY."

Ah yes. Uncle Ruckus. He is a subject to talk about. Huey thought Tom was an Uncle Tom, but that was way before Ruckus reared his ugly cockeyed ass head. They do not like that nigga at all. How did Riley manage to pee in his sandwich? Well one day he left it open on a table at the park. He was harassing Huey and Riley took revenge and…did the deed while he wasn't looking. Huey was saddened that he wasn't able to record Uncle Ruckus' initial reaction to that savory bite. Jazmine was beyond revolted at the story, Cindy reveled in her friends' boldness, Huey wouldn't admit it, but he found it funny too.

Cindy shook her head, she was glad she knew Riley, he's so real. He'd always keep her up when she feels even the slightest hint of sadness. Though she could tell he hasn't told her everything about himself, like he would literally switch subjects whenever she would ask about just why he was moved there. With time he'd tell her, she would think to herself. She felt it wasn't in her place to know everything about him anyway, shit he just met her. Eating the last bit of her ice cream she peered up at the sky.

"What you think Huey and Jazz up to?"

"Probably arguing, that nigga too high strung for his age. He'll be depressed by the time he's in his 20s, I keep telling that nigga to smile."

Cindy shook her head as they finally reached her house. Her house was bigger than Riley's but to Cindy, all it was to her was a four walled building to sleep, eat, and shit in. She cared less about the house. When they walked into the kitchen they saw her mom, Linda was looking at some papers. She looked up and smiled.

"Cindy, Riley, home so early?"

"Got tired, it was hot outside." Cindy fanned the air as she went to go het her and her new buddy some Capri Suns. Her mom liked Riley, or didn't care who Cindy made friends with, just so as long as she had friends. Her father on the other hand…Cindy cringed in annoyance just thinking about him.

"Oh okay, hey Riley, do you think you could retire up in Cindy's room for a few, I need to talk to Cin for a few." Cindy tossed the Capri Sun to him before he walked out the kitchen, she eyed her mom suspiciously.

"What's up?"

"I just got a letter from my brother, your uncle Gerald. You remember your cousin Sofia right?"

Cindy nearly hissed at the name. Sofia Antoinette Romanov. Yeah, Cindy has a tiny bit of Russian in her bloodline, and that side of the family hardly ever communicated with its more American half. Sofia was a weirdo. She had visited one year at a family reunion in Berlin, and she was creepy. At age 7 she was wearing all black and had a sluggish attitude about herself. Cindy looked down on her, weren't they communists or some shit? Maybe that's why she seems to hate herself, that or she had that freckle shit all on her face, or it could be she wore glasses, or could it be because she was just all around ugly? Cindy will never know, all she knew was she didn't want anything to do with that Russian filth.

"What about her mom?"

"She's coming to live here permanently with us. Gerald has brain cancer and he doesn't have much time…I wish I could see him." She sniffed. Cindy was sympathetic to her uncle, but why did she have to move here?

"Why? Where's her mom?"

"Cindy, you know all about her mom…that evil bitch." Linda spat. Oh yeah, her whorish mom. Hm, Cindy grunted.

"Surely she has other family in Russia?"

"No! I want her home with me." Linda said shaking her head. "That's the most I can do for my brother." Cindy inwardly groaned.

"When will she be here?"

"Friday." Good. Cindy has two days to prepare for her ghoulish cousin.

"Alright mom." Cindy patted her on the back and she walked upstairs. When she walked in Riley was already playing.

"Sup brah?" Riley didn't look at her as she plopped in her bean bag chair sulking.

"Just my luck." She laid back and stared up into the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Riley did a headshot to one random zombie. Cindy groaned again.

"I dread Friday."

...

Huey legs were folded and eyes were closed. His arms rested on his elbows as he meditated. He felt shifting in front of him.

"Huey, this is boring." A tiny voice whined.

"You just have ADD." Huey didn't open his eyes at the person whining.

"I do not!" Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him, despite the fact he couldn't see it. This wasn't what Jazmine had in mind when she begged him to teach her martial arts. They could be playing house rather than doing this foolishness!

"Why aren't we kung-fu fightin?"

"Patience Mariah, first you must gain enlightenment mentally." Jazmine gritted her teeth. This boy had one more time to call her that. A soft gust of wind made her curls fall in her face.

"Ugh, I hate this hair." She muttered.

"How do you see the clouds?" Huey asked out of nowhere. Jazmine blinked before looking up and smiling at the sky.

"I think their fluffy and cute."

"Hmm. Intresting." Huey still did not move. Jazmine mimicked Huey's single eyebrow arch. What was so interesting about her thinking the clouds were cute. Dismissing it, she continued talking.

"Huey…before you came here…I had no friends…people would treat me differently. Why is that?" She knew he'd say something mean, if she learned anything about Huey; it was that he was never afraid to speak his mind, no matter how mean some thoughts were.

"Poor little bi-racial girl. Shut out from two worlds, don't know where she belongs."

"Cut it out Huey." Jazmine whined, but deep down…she knew he was right, but she came to hate that and wouldn't give Huey that satisfaction.

"Don't worry about it." His methods were always so simple, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Why did you come here Huey?" Finally she saw some reaction from that boy. His eyebrows twitched and he scowled.

"That's none of your concern."

"Where are your parents?" She ignored him, and jumped when his reddish brown eyes shot open, clearly mad.

"None .Of. Your. Business. .Jazmine." Jazmine flinched at him. He never said her name so scathingly like that before. His parents were clearly a sore spot, but why? They were friends weren't they? Why couldn't he tell her?

"Aren't we friends Huey? You can trust me. I promise. Tell me what happened." She pushed.

"Your persistence would be admired if it wasn't so damn annoying." Huey stood up glaring down at her. Jazmine pursed her lips.

"Such language!" she cried. "Why are you always so difficult?" she asked. Huey's eyes seemed to look like they were glowing red at this point, making Jazmine back off. Maybe it was the sun hitting his eyes at that moment but…sheesh he looked scary just then.

"Okay, I'll back off; just quit looking at me like that." She muttered as she turned from him. The air was awkwardly silent until a brash feminine voice broke it.

"Hey what are you nerds doing?" Jazmine turned to see Riley and Cindy. Smiling slightly and quite relived she wasn't alone with Huey anymore she greeted the pair.

"Cindy, Riley, hi!" Cindy lived around the block from Jazmine, but never really started talking to her until now; then again, maybe Cindy felt she was two years too old for Jazmine. Cindy was the same age as Huey, but out of the four, Riley was the youngest.

"Nothing, what are you two doing?" Huey asked.

"We got bored of playing games, wanted to see what ya'll had goin. So what's up ya'll, wanna hang? Walk around the park? Oo, let's see if Uncle Ruckus is there. I got some balloons, want to wreak some havoc?" Cindy smirked evilly. Jazmine sighed, why did everything Cindy wanted to do have to be troublesome? Like last week, when she invited Cindy only to her house to play dolls, she wound up setting a trap banana for her father to slip on. He grounded her for that. Cindy just laughed it off, saying Jazmine needed to live a little. Huey shrugged.

"Okay wanna-be black girl. I'm down, I don't have anything better to do." The three juveniles walked down the hill. Huey turned slightly to the girl he was leaving behind.

"Yo Jazz."

Blinking rapidly, Jazmine leaned her body forward. "Huh?" he tilted his head.

"Are you coming or what?" Huey arched an eyebrow at her. Was she doomed to have delinquent, rude, and sometimes mean friends? Jazmine just laughed at the thought and got up. She wouldn't trade them for the world though. She ran down the hill, catching up to Huey.

"What's so funny?"

"I dunno." Jazmine shrugged. He tsked and shook his head.

"You're weird."

"You're the one to talk Freeman, you have a bad temper." She blurted. Cindy turned to the pair behind her.

"I got a bad temper too. I bus' heads on the daily." She ignored Huey's odd facial expression and turned back ahead. They went to Cindy's house to fill up ten juicy water balloons. Riley grinned as he carried the precious cargo in his green bucket.

"This shit gon' be so funny my nigga." Riley leaned in on Huey and laughed.

"Shut up Riley." Huey hissed as they scurried behind a bush. Ruckus was in the park doing so yard work.

"Ah, hello thar beautiful white gurl." He waved at the jogging woman, who simply waved back.

"Ah, all hail the white woman, beauty in the swish of those slender hips and sun burning in her angel hair." Huey grimaced at him.

"Give me one." Huey hissed. Cindy snickered as she gave the begrudging boy a blue balloon. Cindy turned to Jazmine with that same gleam in her eyes.

"Don't chicken out." She handed her a red one. Riley rolled his eyes and gave Jazmine a glare.

"Yeah half-breed. I swear you won't hang with us no more if you back down." He looked back at Ruckus. Jazmine flinched and she looked up at Huey. He noticed her stare and looked at her at the corner of his eye.

"Do you Mariah." He had an amused tone to his voice. She don't know why, but it made her mad. What? He thinks she won't do it either? She's a chicken? A wuss? She don't know why it didn't bother her until Huey said something. She felt like she had more to prove to him than Cindy and Riley…why is that? Huey focused on his target and hurled his balloon at the uncle Tom. Huey got him square in the back.

"What da hell? Aw hell naw, you damn kids." He shouted. Cindy and Riley began hurling their balloons at him, soaking him up good. Jazmine smiled and darted out the bushes.

"Jazmine!" Huey cried after her. She ran as fast as she could towards Ruckus. When he was done wiping his face he noticed the girl heading straight for him.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Ahhhhh!" Jazmine screamed as craned her arm backwards, hurling her balloon dead in his face. The water engulfed his vision and he fell over backwards.

"MY NIGGA!" Riley jumped on Jazmine from behind laughing as he wrapped his arms around her neck, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Daaaaaaamn, Jazmine, I didn't know you were like that! You beaned his ass good!" Cindy cheered as she clapped, genuinely amazed. Huey stood beside her.

"Uh-huh. So we like that now? Good shot." He praised. Jazmine smiled wide. Maybe now these folks would respect her a little more.

"Yeah! Jazzy can bite too!" she laughed. The foursome ditched the scene before Ruckus could even fathom to catch them. Jazmine's face turned red when Huey flung his arm around her shoulders as they made their way home.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered. He just shrugged.

"Ooooo Huey and Jazmine sitting in a tree!" Cindy teased. Riley frowned.

"Eww shut that shit up." Cindy grabbed Riley in a headlock.

"You tellin me what to do Reezy? Huh?" She roughed up his braids with her fist, which irritated him.

"Damn heffa I just had my braids done, let me go!" He cried.

"Ooooo, Riley and Cindy, fighting in a tree!" Jazmine retorted, the pair just rolled their eyes at her. The street lights began to come on, which meant it was time to go in the house. Cindy was dropped off first, then it was only Riley, Jazmine and Huey.

"Huey you think granddad's at the house?"

"I dunno." His arm was still around Jazmine's shoulder. Riley shuffled.

"I'm hungry. He better had fixed us something." He waved the gnats out of his face. Jazmine just smiled and hummed, looking up at the violet sky. Sun set was a beautiful time of day. The sun and stars out at the same time, colliding in beautiful hues of oranges and reds.

"You're always a happy person, aren't you?" Huey looked up at the sky with her.

"I'm happy now." She giggled. Riley felt uncomfortable super-fast. He walked ahead, leaving them to…whatever the hell that was. Huey scoffed.

"Nothing this world holds should make you happy." He said. Jazmine turned to him.

"You make me happy."

"Why?"

"We're friends. All of us." She looked back at the sky.

"…One day, one day I'll share my past with you. Not now…it's…painful."

"Sorry for pushing it earlier…I'll wait." She said. They walked in silence, but that time it wasn't awkward. Huey stopped at the end of Jazmine's house.

"Goodnight Riley!" she waved at him.

"Night…and what you and I did is strictly between the four of us, I don't need niggas thinkin' I'm soft. You coo' and all Jazz but shit, not that coo'." He shoved the key in the house and closed the door behind him. Jazmine faced Huey.

"Night Huey."

"Goodnight Jazmine."

"Since when you call me by my real name?" she folded her arms, grinning. She noticed it earlier of course, but she chose now to speak on it.

"Guess you earned it somewhat." Jazmine could've sworn she saw a smile, but it was dark now and she couldn't tell. He put his hands in his pockets and walked to his house. Jazmine watched him the whole time. Sighing she went inside.

_'Huey Percival Freeman…what on earth will I do with you?'_

...

Riley grunted at the empty fridge.

"Old ass didn't fix us nothing!" he barked. Huey sighed as he noticed the pile of mail on the table. He skimmed through it until a certain letter made him gasp. His brother turned to him.

"What?" he asked. Huey ignored him and ran upstairs with that one letter in his hand. He slammed and locked the door behind him. He sunk to the floor as he stared at the letter in his hand. Penelope Hill, his ex- principle, responded to his letter. Lost emotions came crashing through him. Should he read and find out how much she hates him? Or throw it away and just live with the fact she bothered to write him. Gulping, he carefully opened the letter. Holding the folded note in his hand, his anticipation almost made him sick. What did she say? He slowly opened the letter.

_**Dear Huey,**_

_**Thank you for apologizing, though I wished you were man enough to say it to me formally, but alas, you're not a man yet. You have much growing and learning about the world until you can face it properly. Running from your problems will do you know good Freeman, and I'm sure you're aware of such. I write this letter to encourage you even from a distance. I told you once and I'll say it again: you were made for greatness. That madness I witnessed before you left wasn't you. Desperation got a hold of you. Grow Freeman, and you will prosper. Your battle scars will heal overtime, but believe me young one, you'll gain more as you age. Do not let your past make you a cripple. Watch over your brother as well. I love you Huey. Keep in touch.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Penelope Hill**_

Huey stared at the letter before silently holding it close to his heart. She drew a rose at the end of her letter.

...

Jazmine watched Cindy pace back and forth in the guest room that will soon belong to this Sofia person she told her about.

"I don't want her to live with us Jazmine, she's creepy." She looked at her friend.

"How?"

"She wears black and she believes in some weird shit. Plus she's Russian, so you already know she's a Communist." Jazmine raised an eyebrow.

"…She's your cousin…doesn't that mean you share her heritage?"

"No! I'm an American." Jazmine was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door. Cindy gulped.

"Yeah?" The door opened to reveal a slender nine year old girl. Jazmine sunk deeper in the chair. Oooh, Cindy was right; this girl did have a weird air about her. Her hair was jet black and was as straight as a needle that stop right at her neck. Her dark jade eyes were behind round clear glasses, who hung above a sea of freckles above her cheeks and across her nose. She was wearing a black dress with ruffles around the collar and sleeves, black stockings and boots that stopped at her ankle.

"Greeting cousin." Her accent was as sharp as her features. Her attention fell on Jazmine.

"Greetings, I am Sofia Antoinette Romanov. Who may you be?" Jazmine gulped.

"Jazmine."

"Do you not have a full name? When addressing who you are, a full name should be given."

"Jazmine Marie Du'Bois."

"Much better," smiled the spooky girl. "Cynthia I must talk-"

"It's Cindy." She spat.

"Cindy is a short hand name. Cynthia is your birth name. One must never show shame of their name."

Jazmine was miffed, she actually didn't know that about Cindy, but she was sure she'd tell her sooner or later. Cindy growled.

"Ughhhh, you make me sick, why do you talk like that?" Sofia just smiled and turned her back on the girls.

"I guess I shall resume the talk later Cynthia, I must retrieve the rest of my things." And she walked fluently out the room.

"Told you she was a weird bitch." Cindy whispered. Jazmine just stared at the door. Could life get any weirder in Woodcrest?

* * *

They'll all be grown in chapter 4. Later. Love ya like I know ya!


	4. Knowing Your Place

Sorry guys. I've gotten a job recently and I've been extra busy. But now I got a day off, I am updating. Sorry about that but momma got bills to pay. lol thank you for the fave adds and reviews. I should start doing the shout-outs again hmm? Yes I will. lol I appreciate the feedback and likes and comments. It keeps me going. Again, sorry for the wait. I made this extra long to make up for it.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Knowing Your Place**

_**-five years ahead-**_

"Get up Freshman!" Fifteen year old Jazmine cracked her emerald eye open. Cindy stood over her grinning. They grew as close as a knit glove over the years they've come to know each other. That made Jazmine happy; Cindy would come around without having Riley to be around. They were different types of girls, but they learned to get along. Jazmine looked at the clock and groaned. It was officially their first year into high school. She was terrified and thrilled at the same time. At least she would go in with Cindy, Riley and Huey. She felt sorry a little for Sofia though, through the years she kept herself from the group, Riley would make fun of her far more than Cindy ever did in Jazmine's honest opinion. Cindy wasn't exactly clean in the situation, she never helped Riley, but she never stopped him bullying her either. Huey wasn't too warm towards the gothic girl either. She was a creeper when Jazmine first met her but she didn't think beyond that. Jazmine would sometimes tell Cindy to tell Riley to ease up; Cindy would always respond saying she needs to learn how to defend herself. Jazmine wouldn't stop trying none the less.

"Ready for high school?" Cindy asked as she got her clothes out the closet she and Jazz would share if she would stay over.

"Kind of, hey Cindy, could you spare Sofie from the sharks? Just this once?" Cindy turned to her with a weird smile. It was a condescending smile; a smile she'd do when she was amused someone would ask her something they both knew she'd never do.

"She's a born loser, a rookie. She needs to toughen up and stand up for herself." Cindy snorted.

"Riley hits her kinda hard Cindy…"

"Love hits." She laughed, almost evilly. Jazmine frowned slightly, but decided to drop it, Cindy was as stubborn as she is and one would have to quit eventually. She went and got dressed. She decided to wear a pink crew neck shirt with simple jeans and her white Converses. She pulled her puffy hair in a pony tail and put on her silver hoops and diamond studs in her ears. Cindy walked out her bath room dressed in tight skinny jeans with a purple and black Jordan's with a shirt to match. Her hair was still in her signature Cammy braids with a black hat over them.

"Do you always have to dress like a boy?" Jazmine chuckled. Cindy tossed her black backpack over her shoulder.

"Yea nigga, lets roll." The girls raced down the stairs and walked in the kitchen. Both of Jazz's parents were gone again, leaving breakfast on the table.

"Not here, like always." She sighed. She then jumped when she heard banging on her door. Cindy laughing and walked to the door knowing just who it was and opened the door.

"Damn nigga you-"

"Whoever said you could say that word?" Sixteen year old Huey purposely bumped her as he walked in the door. Sofia and Riley didn't get along, but Cindy and Huey was like World War 3. They would bump heads quite often and Cindy didn't appreciate Huey when he would call her a 'wigga'. Riley wouldn't trip out on her, why does he? Cindy sucked her teeth. She wasn't scared of Huey.

"Watch who you bumpin' into Huey, with your uppity ass, it's too early for your shit." She snapped with quickness.

"Calm down Cin, Huey's just a hater!" the pre-teen followed Huey in, hugging Cindy as he welcomed his partner in crime. He looked around.

"She's not here Riley, you know that." Cindy laughed. Riley nodded.

"Got her ass at school though."

...

Huey found Jazmine in the kitchen and noticed her back was turned. He slowly stalked up to her as she was fixing a sandwich for lunch. He got close enough to smell the perfume she had on. He had to admit…she smelled nice. He grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Ah! Huey!" She screamed. She hit him when he put her down. She blushed. Huey's gotten taller hasn't he?

"You've grown again?" she patted the top of his famous afro. "Not counting the afro."

"Ha, ha. And yes, yes I did." Jazmine found herself gazing up at him. His eyes were always so pretty to her. And his skin became a golden caramel complexion, so did Riley. He was dressed in all black everything. Even his backpack was black.

"I'm surprised you don't get along with Sofie, you two always dress in black." Jazmine pinched the collar of his button down shirt.

"I never said I dislike her." He shrugged. Jazmine sighed as she finished fixing her lunch. Huey sat down at the table and watched Jazmine. She matured a little bit from a few years ago; he's glad she never permed her hair and came to accept her African heritage.

"Caught ya staring!" He blinked when he noticed her facing him smiling. He muttered something and looked away from her. Why was he staring anyway? Rolling his eyes he got up.

"Come on, time for us to go." He nudged her arm and she giggled. The team left for school.

...

Sofia huffed as she stood off to the side. She watched the students flood the school and she found herself with no one. Fourteen year old sighed as she made her way into her hell away from hell. She wanted to go back to Russia. She wanted her father to be alive. She wanted him there with her. She looked for her name on the wall for her schedule for classes. She felt a hard shove and she nearly fell over on someone.

"You had been dodging me all week. Look, we nearly have all the same classes." Laughed the vilest voice she's come to hate. Riley Escobar Freeman. She seriously hated him. She and Riley were the youngest out the bunch, with him being a mere five months older than her. Sophie narrowed her jade eyes at him and walked away, but Riley followed.

"Not speaking? You know I got my ways of persuasion." He smiled.

"Riley, leave her alone." Huey said from behind them. Riley snorted.

"He can't save you in class." Riley hissed before getting pulled from her. Sofia sighed. He was right. Huey was so nice…she would've like him if it wasn't for the fact he's taken. He doesn't know it yet…but he is. It's funny to her, being she's two years younger but still sees it…maybe it's the woman budding inside her. She knows who Huey have eyes for. Sophia walked into the class and sat at the back of the class. She sighed inwardly when Riley sat in front of her. What was this kid's deal? She never insulted him; she never said anything against him, so what the hell? She kept her eyes glued to her notebook as she waited for the teacher to come in. He turned to her.

"Why do you wear black all the time? Is it really true what Cindy said about you? You sacrificed your father to the Devil?"

Her eyes widened behind her glasses before narrowing in venomous slits. And fuck Cindy…that bitch wouldn't know what it means to be family if it smacked her across her poser white face.

"How dare you, where the hell is your parents?" She seethed. Riley's face grew blank and she felt victorious that she finally struck a nerve in this rodent. He smiled at her and turned away.

"They're nowhere." Was all he said to her. She felt an uneasy churn in her stomach. She was going to regret that later, wasn't she?

...

Jazmine fidgeted in her seat. Science class was so boring! She turned to Huey writing down some notes off the board. She couldn't help but smile. He's never changed; in fact, he became even more studious as he aged. She still hasn't managed to make him smile more often, but she's working on it. When it's seen, his smile is handsome, well…when it's not that creepy empty smile. Jazmine never could pin that look down, but Huey would have his moments where he's just…scary. On Sofia's birthday, which is oddly on Halloween, the gang was there for a little get together. Sofia insisted we didn't have to, Riley and Cindy took up that offer and went off to rob the younger kids of their candy. Huey didn't believe in Halloween, saying it was evil or whatever, so she guess he stuck around so that incident could happen.

_'So Sofia, are you trick or treating?' Jazmine asked._

_'No…my aunt made me a cake…I guess I'll just eat that and…call it a day.'_

_'You're so boring Sofia. I came to see if you'd do something spectacular.' Huey said. The girls faced him._

_'What ya mean Huey?' Jazmine raised her eyebrows. Huey leaned over the couch with that menacing smile._

_'Sofia, be real you're a witch aren't you?'_

_'Huey! You're starting to sound like your brother and Cindy! Stop it!' Jazmine yelled._

_'Huey if you must insult me, please leave. At least they left me alone.' Sofia frowned._

_'No insults…in fact…I could use you. There's people in Chicago I wouldn't mind you working your voodoo on…and Cindy. C'mon, make em writhe like worms on hooks.' Huey was dead serious._

_'Huey I'm not a witch.'_

_'You disappoint me.' Huey walked out the house._

Jazmine shook of the memory. Huey's dark personality was off-setting but…she couldn't stay away from him. He still hasn't told her all what happened back in Chicago, but Jazmine suspected that it was very bad. She wondered were their parents even alive…they never would come to Maryland to visit, there were no letters and they never talked about them so it was safe to say Huey's parents had to have been dead. What happened? How? Jazmine promised at a young age she'd be patient with him. She rolled her eyes; she bets she'll be a withered old woman before that man tells her anything.

"…mine…"

She wondered would she and Huey be friends forever. So far they've grown up together and she was certain that they'd even go to the same college together. Though…ew, what if some of these girls try to approach him? Jazmine felt queasy. What if he gets a girlfriend who does not approve of him having female friends? She'd die! She didn't want that to happen. Girls were eying Huey each and every time he'd walk down the hallway or to class. Not that she could blame them. Look at him.

"Jaz…"

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks when she thought about just how cute Huey have gotten. Those damn eyes he had, oh, it could melt metal. She's never seen such red-brown eyes before. They would always be so intense when he'd look at you. They always emitted fire that could never be tamed.

"….min…."

And his smooth caramel complexion, oh goodness! His mid-skin tone had girls squealing. And you know he still has his big afro. It stood tall and proud and Jazmine could remember when she ran her hand through it once; it was so soft, so curly. Jazmine couldn't stand it and loved it at the same time. It gave shocks to her hands, and it was a wonderful feeling. It was an appropriate feeling; she was listening to MGMT's Electric Feel at the time she was playing in his hair.

"Jazmine!" She blinked hard and focused on the voice who called her. She turned red. Was she looking at Huey that entire time?

"Y-yes?" she asked sheepishly. He arched that famous eyebrow.

"Damn girl, you must really like what you see. You weren't even listening to me."

Her blush darkened. "Hush….I'm sorry. I was thinking and I was awkwardly facing you when I was." She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, give me some paper, I ran out." He looked back down at his binder.

"Nope." She giggled. "Ask Cindy."

"Jazmine don't get snatched, quit playing." She giggled again.

"No." she repeated. Huey sunk back in his desk.

"Ok." He looked ahead. When Mr. Tanker began discussing a chapter on meiosis, Huey poked Jazmine's side with an eraser, making her laugh loudly. He turned from the board.

"Something amusing, Jazmine?"

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Tanker."

He kept poking her until she broke down and gave him some paper.

"Here! Take it!" she seethed as she flung sheets of paper at him.

"I knew you'd see it my way. You always do." He winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat. That was so sexy! Wait, did she just think sexy?!

...

It was after school, finally and Sofia was getting things out her locker. It was quite hellish…and she has decided she hated Americans.

"Aye bitch, c'mon, I'll be outside." Cindy called down the hall. She wasn't walking home with her, what the hell was Cindy's problem? She slung her backpack over her shoulder and went the opposite direction of where Cindy went. When she turned the corner and was about to exit, she was slapped down by a hand reaching out from the side. She was then pinned on the ground by Riley.

"It's high time you knew your place around here." He said.

"I told you to come with me, how'd we know you wouldn't listen? Oh, and I heard you said some slick shit to Riley earlier." Cindy's voiced cooed in the hallway, heard and not seen.

"Get off of me!" Sofia cried. Cindy appeared and glared down at her cousin.

"Freaking out? Do something about it." Cindy folded her arms. "Make Riley get off you."

Sofia struggled and struggled but she just couldn't. Cindy scoffed.

"Riley…I guess she needs some motivation." Cindy drawled. Sofia didn't like the sound of that and bucked her hips upward to knee Riley in this crotch.

"Woah! Did this bitch almost try to hit me?" Cindy kicked her on the side of her ribs.

"Get him off you. Stop me from kicking you. You wanted to be bold and not listen to me, so come on. Defend yourself." She kicked her again.

"Owww! Ahh stop!" Sofia felt tears coming on.

"Bullies don't give no fuck about tears bitch, get up." Cindy kicked her again. "This is a very important life lesson for you."

Sofia shook her head as Riley's grip around her wrists tightened. Her misty eyes made her two aggressors a blur. Helplessness kicked in and she went berserk. She successfully kneed Riley and rolled on top of him and bit him on his face. Cindy clapped.

"There ya go!" she laughed. The two pre-teens got up and stared each other down before attacking each other again. Sofia pushed Riley off her before spinning around and scratching Cindy across the face, leaving four perfect red gashes on her cheek. She pushed passed them and ran out the door.

"Shit! This bitch scratched the hell out me!" Cindy yelled in agony as she cupped her leaking cheek. Good thing there were no spectators in their scuffle…she would've impressed people with that little show of fight she had in her. Riley nodded.

"That was fun though." He chuckled. "Watching her freak out like that." He inspected Cindy's marred cheek.

"So uh…what will you do about those battle scars?" Riley asked.

"An eye for an eye, she forgot she lives with me, so if I'm gonna walk around school tomorrow with some scars, she will too." Riley nodded. The pair began their trek home. Huey and Jazmine both enrolled in the Debate Team and always stayed late after school, so it was just the two of them. Cindy was thinking on it before she began talking.

"Reezy, you know about Gambino right?"

"Who doesn't?" Riley shouted. Gambino was a senior, but he was a well-known drug dealer with ties to Ed Wuncler the 3rd. He was the youngest and richest dealer right now, and he was on his way to making a name established name for himself.

"Of course, well I think he's our ticket to running this bathwater town with malice and force." Cindy said.

"Oh, you're thinking of being recruited by him?" Riley asked.

"Us Reezy, I've been thinking he should be recruiting us. We got to get his attention though."

"How?"

"Pimp this school. You know that chocolate fund-raiser they do every year? Well I want you to participate in it. I'm a freshmen…I'm too old to participate now. So you'll need to infiltrate for me."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll give you all the intel at the house, first, let me whoop your ass at some basketball." Cindy laughed at Riley as he sucked his teeth.

"I've been getting better bitch, don't do me."

"I'll do you and then some." She smirked. Riley was taken back at the sudden flirtation, but he went with it, it's not the first time this happened.

"Oh really? Show me somethin' then." He challenged. Cindy switched as she walked.

"Nigga you ain't ready." She laughed. Riley jumped in front of her and pulled her close.

"I'm not?" he got closer to her face, making Cindy squirm a bit.

"Get out my face." She laughed, but hoping he'd get a little closer. Riley leaned in, as if he was about to kiss her, only to turn on his heel and leave her hot and bothered.

"Damn you Reezy! Wait up!" she ran to catch up with her laughing friend. She couldn't hide her blush as he turned to her.

"Looks like you ain't ready." He smirked. Shoving him Cindy turned her nose up.

"Shut up."

...

Jazmine and Huey were done with debate team and Jazmine was so tired. She and Huey argued for hours about America's justice system. It could be humorous how the other students just refused to debate against Huey, knowing they'd be outsmarted so early in the debate, but not Jazmine.

"I still say it's your naïve way of thinking that's making think it works."

"Ohhh Huey please. I'm tired."

"Being wrong can be quite tiresome." Jazmine glared at him.

"Would you believe me if I said I was kidding?" he chuckled.

"…You weren't kidding." She sighed. They crossed the street, unaware of the eyes following them.

"That bitch thinks she cute 'cause she mixed." Said one of the girls who were watching the pair intensely.

"Aw don't be hating Francis." Chuckled Daphne. Francis Du'bois rolled her eyes. Bad enough they shared the last name, but to be jealous of that Mariah Carey wanna-be bitch? Never. She was a pure-blood, and she doesn't feel any inferiority to any half-breeds and would never start. She wouldn't live to see the day.

"Huey needs to switch it up. I think I can give that Jazmine a run for her money." The dark skinned beauty popped her bubble gum. She was a sophomore, but that didn't mean she couldn't get who she wanted. She's been eyeing Huey ever since she saw him in the Debate team. She felt her panties dampen at the image of Huey in his 20's. Oh yes, she knew at first glance that nigga will be a killer. She looked over at her sister.

"You really don't think I can do it Daphne?"

"Nope. He don't show any other girl any attention but Jazmine, I think you're in for a lost cause." Laughed her younger sister.

"They ain't going together yet retard, how can I lose when I'm not even dealing with a player. Stand back, and watch your sister work."

"Naw, I think I'll be standing back and watching you fail." Francis mugged her.

"You lightskinned folks always thinking bitches lose."

"Franci, I'm your sister! That hurts!" Daphne faked only to laugh.

"Girl, you know I'm rooting for you. This wouldn't be high school without drama like this. Shit is gonna be crazy!" she rubbed her hands together. This is will be the start of a very interesting social experiment. High school will make you or break you. It's the point in life where it gets set in stone who you're going to be for the rest of your life.

...

The next morning Sofia stared at herself in the mirror. The black eye Cindy gave her was shiny as ever. Nothing a little make up couldn't fix, too bad she looked like a raccoon though. She hid in her room until her aunt left for work. It wasn't soon before infamous McFearsome stormed in.

"I told my mom I'd check to see if you're alright…well are you dear cousin?" Cindy sauntered in; mocking the way Sofia would talk. Sofia didn't falter.

"You know Cynthia, if it your tone wasn't so arduous, I'd actually think you meant it."

"Sofie. What did I tell you about saying my full name like that? Do I need to sick Riley out on you?" she laughed when she saw the subtle flinch she did. She moved in closer.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who?" Sofia asked.

"Riley."

"God. Jesus Christ. No I don't. That's your wicked boyfriend. Both of you are crazy future criminals who practice on me and people like me."

"…Maybe. But you're wrong, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

"No. Never. We're just friends. Our bond is something you'd never understand. Ew, why am I even talking about this to you? Come on freak, we'll be late."

"No. I'm walking by myself."

"Riley just might lag…" Cindy teased.

"Leave me alone!" She rushed out the room and out the house. A bully away from school was hard to deal with, but the anniversary of her father's death was coming up and she felt on the verge of cracking. She kept running until she ran into another body. It was a girl, an Asian girl to be exact.

"I'm…I am sorry, I wasn't looking." The girl whirled around and put both hands on her hips.

"You're right! You fool! I could've…wait…whats a 14 year old doing wearing such heavy make up?" the Asian girl gripped her chin and turned it back and forth. Feeling weird, Sofia turned away.

"I'm a goth."

"Yeah. Right. And I'm Sailor Mars." She walked around her.

"What's your name Goth Girl?"

"Sofia Antoinette Romanov."

"Ming Xi-Lee Duo. I just moved her from China. Beijing to be exact and since you ran into me," she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "I command you show me around!"

God this girl was bossy.

"Uhm…no. I have enough problems on my plate." She walked away from the girl.

"Hey wait!" Ming jumped in front of her face.

"Stop being so rude! And don't run away from the bus stop the bus is almost here!" she demanded.

"Why are you so…loud and pushy?"

"I'm an Aries. That's why. Now, come!" Ming grabbed her new and unwilling acquaintance back to the bus stop. Sofia was fidgeting. She might run into Riley and Cindy, that's why she was willing to walk.

"Now, tell me about Maryland."

"It sucks, I was born in Russia…I moved here when I was 7."

"I figured due to your heavy accent. You must do things to keep it in tact. I heard foreign accents fade over time when living in America."

"I listen to Russian music daily and watch Russian operas on YouTube, and some shows I use to watch. I don't want to ever lose my heritage…I plan to move back there."

"Don't. You'd leave me behind. And I think two-non Americans can bond of their hatred of being up-rooted, don't you think?" Sofia didn't understand.

"Is this your way of creating…?"

"Friendship? Don't kid yourself. We're allies. Fighting for the common good."

"…So…we're friends?" Sofia repeated.

"In a Cold War type way."

"…I can stand it." Shrugged Sofia. If anyone can squeeze in such a reference, why not stick around?

...

Huey yawned at his locker. He hated getting up in the mornings, he really did. Then Jazmine and Riley would be so loud and so damn animated. He believed they were on crack. Those niggas would be way too live in the morning. He smelt a distinct smell of cocoa butter and was slightly awakened by it.

"Morning Huey." Smiled Francis Du'Bois. Huey couldn't help but eye her a little. She was curvy in all the right places and was rocking the black dress she was wearing like a glove. Her wedges made her taller and her red butterfly belt hugged her tiny waist so right. She did lose a few points for wearing weave though, but she had weeks where she'd wear her real hair out so…she wasn't all bad.

"Francis…hey." He closed his locker and looked at her. He only knew her on the debate team and would talk to her every once and a while.

"Look, are you doing anything Saturday?"

"No, why you ask?"

"You know my little sister Daphne right?"

"Yeah, how's Scooby doing?" she laughed and shoved his arm.

"You know how sensitive she is about those types of jokes. Anyway, her birthday is on Saturday, I was wondering if you could come out to the party. Bring your friends if you want."

"I'm not really big on parties though…" Huey trailed but he didn't want to disappoint her.

"What time does it start?"

"7:30!" her face was as bright as a light bulb at this point, and Huey noticed.

"Alright, I'll attend. He did a little smile.

Francis almost melted. Oh this nigga was to die for! She thought he was so fine! She had to play it cool; she was a sophomore after all. She didn't need to act like what she felt like on the outside: a little girl who just found a bag of diamonds and Barbies. Basically she was fucking ecstatic.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" she casually walked passed him and in the bathroom. She proceeded to scream and jump up and down.

"Damn girl." Daphne popped out the stall. "He must've said yes."

"YES! OH MY! PRAISE BABY JESUS DAPHNE HE SAID YES!" her sister stepped back.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down."

"I have to go to the mall! I have to get a new outfit." She calculated. Daphne smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I do." She sighed longingly. Francis never felt this way about a boy before and it was a thrilling feeling. She wanted to capture it and cherish it.

...

A young boy walked up to his new school and sighed. He already missed New York, his friends…his…family.

"Welp…you're here now Micheal Caesar…might as well make the best of it."

* * *

-Caesar's making his way in this piece

-Ming's in this bitch

-My other OC makes her appearance next chapter

-Shit gonna get more real

-Why the hell Riley and Cindy such a chaotic couple? LOL

-My Sofia finally got herself a friend

-Will there be a triangle between Francis/Huey/Jazmine?

All these questions and more in the next chapter. Peace and hair grease.


	5. Social Ladders

Hey peeps. Back again. Thank you for the comments

** Social Ladders**

Sixteen year old Michael Caesar walked through the busy halls with his schedule in tow. He studied his new set of peers as he walked down the hall. It was what? The third day of school there and he saw everyone grouped in their cliques already. You had the Urkels, you had the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nobodies…which he spotted fast, the popular, and the well-knowns…the ones who a lot of people knew but weren't on that high level yet. He walked into his first period class which was English. He searched for a seat when he found one next to a brotha with a sweet afro, a style he would've had but chooses to be a dread head. He reminded him of his uncle that was recently incarcerated for theft and assault. Now, see…he assaulted his wife that was cheating and she wouldn't give up the keys to their car so he took them and she reported it stolen. Not even when Caesar left was he apologetic about it, he just wished his favorite nephew a better life and he'll see him later.

His parents were a subject he wasn't feeling like to be bothered with. They created him but his aunt and uncle were his parents. End of subject. He turned to the brotha.

"Yo Afro, what it do?" The guy turned to him.

"Sup? Huey Freeman."

"Michael Caesar, call me Caesar son, yo look, you're black, I'm black. Let's keep this shit real."

"I like how you think, you must be from eastside?"

"New York son."

"Chicago."

"Southside?"

"Bitches ain't ready for it."

"I'm from Brooklyn my man." The connection was instant, much to Caesar's internal relief. But eastside niggas always saw eye to eye, no matter how great the distance.

"What's your style?" He asked Huey.

"Revolutionary, you?"

"Aspiring soccer player slash emcee."

"Word? You rap?"

"Yes son, I do all that poetic shit." He grinned. "I'm on some Def Poetry Jam type shit."

"Damn nigga where were you when I was ten?"

"I'm sorry man, when you're talking to perfection…it has to make a grand entrance." And just like that, Caesar knew he wouldn't be alone in this school. They talked about everything from comics to music. They almost forgot they were in class, being they almost ignored the teacher in order to talk.

"I got a brother and an annoying ass granddad. Oh, there's Jazmine."

"OooOOOO! Girlfriend my nig?" Huey shook his head.

"Naw man, naw, nothing like that. She's just a friend."

"Mhm! That's what we ALL say. But tell me about her, you think she cute?" He nearly laughed when Huey face twisted up.

"No."

"She ugly?"

"Hell no! I mean… shut up damn." Huey shoved him. The pair got detention for talking all period, but it was worth it.

"Nice to meet you madam!" Jazmine smiled at Huey's new friend at lunch. He had such a charismatic personality.

"Nice to meet you too Caesar, it's about time Huey has a friend other than me, I was getting tired out."

"I bet you were." Huey kicked Caesar under the table, making him grunt. Jazmine looked up to see Riley and Cindy coming towards them.

"Aye, who dis new nigga?" Riley jumped in the seat and stole one of Jazmine's fries off her tray.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Too slow light bright nigga." He laughed, making Cindy pinch his ear.

"Don't do that to her again, you so trifling Reezy." Caesar looked around the table and nodded. They were definitely his kind of people. And he knew Huey was with the shit. Jazmine cute as hell, he want that. He just won't admit it for…whatever reason Caesar will learn.

"Anyway, this lil nerd here is Reezy, I'm Cindy McFearsome. I strike fear in these bitches."

"Bitch who you calling a nerd?" He looked around for Sofia. "I'll show you a nerd…where is she?"

"She?" Caesar asked.

"He loves to harass my weirdo cousin Sofia. There she is Riley, eating with that Asian bitch." She pointed. Caesar turned to the two girls. Oh, that Asian chick was cute. His thoughts were broken when he saw Riley march over to the table and poured water on the goth's food. He couldn't help but laugh. That was so wrong, but it was so funny. Everyone but Huey and Jazmine was laughing at his antics.

"Oh Caesar so uhm, you want to come to a party Saturday?" Huey whispered, but Jazmine certainly heard him.

"Party? What party? You never told me anything about a party, and besides, you hate parties." Jazmine talked so fast, Cindy had to stare at her.

"…The fuck you just say?" she asked.

"Let me tell you because you're so fucking slow, she was talking about parties." Huey spoke slowly. Caesar held in his laughter, because Cindy didn't look as festive. Huey shrugged.

"Franci invited me to a party, Daphne's birthday party. I said I'd go."

"…Huey I don't like Daphne. She's mean."

"Which is why I didn't tell you, you're not coming with me."

_'Damn, this nigga pimpin like that?'_ Caesar thought. Maybe there was more to Huey he didn't tell him yet. Aw shit. First day here and the social ladder was already given to him. Jazmine gulped and looked away.

"Oh. Well…okay. I hope you have fun." She smiled. Cindy knew that she was faking.

"Huey you do Jazmine so WRONG. She tell you she don't like the bitch and you going over there anyway? Man…Jazmine I would NOT be going."

"This doesn't concern you Cindy." Riley made it back to the table laughing, but Cindy didn't waver.

"Yes it does. Jazmine's my friend and I say you shouldn't go out of respect."

"Cindy it really doesn't…" Jazmine whispered, but Huey talked over her.

"I do what the hell I please, who the fuck is you?" Huey snapped. Riley looked in between the pair.

"Don't fight, foo' I was about to pull Sofia's skirt up then that Asian chick stopped me I think-"

"I'm Cindy Francesca mothafuckin McPhearson. That's who the fuck I am."

"Riley, you almost pulled up her skirt?!" Caesar yelled incredulously.

"Yea, ya'll wasn't looking!" he shouted.

"**STOP**!" Jazmine screamed, making everyone in the lunch room stop and stare.

"All of you! Stop being so mean!" She looked over at Huey.

"Enjoy the party." she ran off out the cafeteria. The slowly resumed but Riley was the first at the table to speak.

"…Fuck all that shit. It was funny and ya'll missed it." Huey and Cindy glared at each other but was distracted as Caesar jumped up and started doing the Harlem Shake.

"The hell?" Riley laughed.

"I'm sorry…when things get real…I must dance." He sat back down.

"So Huey…uh…we….still going?"

"Yes. I'm still going." Huey answered while looking dead at Cindy.

...

Ming and Sofia walked home together. Ming already decided she didn't like Riley either, that vermin tried to pull her skirt up in front of the whole cafeteria! And those people at the people at the table didn't even care! Maybe the bi-racial one did, but she was probably mad at something else, she wasn't paying attention to what that scoundrel was either. Ming hated people like that. They're so involved with themselves, no one else's problems matter. Ming saw other people get bullied but Riley takes it to the extremes. She didn't tell Sofia this…but she thinks that guy likes her and is frustrated he can't express it somehow. Either way, he's a bum and he can go die in a fire for all Ming knew. It was decided…Sofia needed her. She has to be there for the little string bean for whenever Riley attacks…but she knew when it came to Cindy, that's tricky. Sofia told her bits and pieces of her troubles at home and Ming was trying to figure out how to get Sofia out the house. Then it hit her.

"Come to my place on the weekends!" Ming yelled suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We can have sleepovers at my place! Err I mean, you can bunk out with me so you won't deal with the wicked witch of the east." Ming cleared her throat. Sofia smiled.

"You like me that much Ming?" Sofia asked.

"Girl no. I feel sorry for you so…yeah. Come over this Friday, leave Sunday." Ming was taken back by the sudden hug Sofia gave her.

"Oh Ming, under that make-believe hard shell there's a soft heart under it!" Ming pushed her off.

"Eww!" she laughed. Sofia raised her eyebrow.

"You know what time it is." Ming stared and narrowed her eyes.

"Forget the nail polish and I will end you." Ming hissed. Sofia nodded with that 'I knew it' look. Ming rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She laughed. The girls walked passed some neighbors and was greeted by another girl.

"Bonjour!" A black girl jumped in front of them. She was so pretty! She had long black spiral waves. Her hair was bigger and longer than Jazmine's hair, like you could tell she never flat ironed her curls. Her big brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Hey." The girls responded, but Sofia spoke again.

"You French?"

"Yes my little mignonette! I was born in America but at six months, I was whisked away to ole Pari!" Her authentic French accent legitimized her claim.

"Cool! I love Paris!" Sofia cried.

"What's your name cool cat?" Ming smiled.

"Ayanna Lisette Brenson."

"Awesome. Why did you move to the states?"

"My father wanted me here. We just finished unpacking. Actually…I'm excited! I never met my grandparents and I can't wait to meet them. Will you two be my friends?" Ayanna asked her arms wide.

"You're too nice. You're creepy." Ming teased. Sofia elbowed her.

"Excuse her, Ming's the stereotypical hard ass. I'm Sofia." All three girls laughed in unison.

"You're going to Woodcrest High?" Ming asked. Ayanna nodded. She hooked her arm around her new acquaintance.

"Well, we got some people for you to avoid and or know about."

"Mhm!" Sofia agreed.

"Ayanna! Time to come inside." A stern feminine called. Ayanna pouted.

"Well sorry, I guess I'll have to talk later. I bid you two adieu! Meet me at my house in the morning so we can all walk to school." she waved and ran back her new home.

Sofia felt incredible. She knew she'd find herself some friends eventually and finally…she felt welcomed somewhere.

...

Jazmine sighed as she was spread across her bed, silently thinking to herself. The Alica Keys she had humming in the background seemed to die out as her thoughts got louder. Why was she so upset about Huey going to the party alone? I mean yeah…he is free to do as he wish but…it just bugged her to no end. What will he do all the while he's there? Jazmine shook her head. No, this is Huey she's talking about he wouldn't do anything too outlandish. He isn't her boyfriend so she had no say in what he does. She gasped then.

He wasn't her boyfriend, was he? Her eyes lowered. Did she have a crush on him? She's never felt this way about anyone before and she has always been fond of Huey. He was her friend and she cared a lot maybe too much. She could recount all the crazy times they shared together…right up to the moment she met him for the first time. She wished she had someone to talk to about this. Cindy would be no good being she didn't even like him. Her mom was…mom and to talk about boys would just be weird. Jazmine sat up and tucked her chin on her knee.

"Huey…what do you think about me?" she asked aloud.

Would she ever get an answer? Would she even have the courage to even ask? She didn't want Huey to forget about her. She didn't want Franci to make him forget about her. She knows…she can feel that girl likes him. She's not that bold…asking Huey out and such. What if he rejects her? That'd be worse than not knowing. Jazmine knew she wasn't ready for such things just yet.

That also bothered her. What if she sits around and let an opportunity whisk by her?

...

Cindy eyed Sofia. She's been…weird lately. She's been acting like she…has a life of some sort. She always leaves the house early on weekends and comes home late Sunday. She barely pays Cindy or Riley any mind and dare she say…the trick been acting…happy? She already knows it's not a guy, who'd want that freckle-faced, four-eyed duck? Cindy stood in the doorway of Sofia's room, watching her pack for what was now the third weekend. She really didn't have time to fool with her though, she had business to take care of with Riley, so she wanted to make the interrogation quick.

"So where are you off to?"

"A formal acquaintance's house to part take in formal festivities." She smiled slightly and resumed packing. She packed some of those dumb manga's she always reads and some DVD's.

"Who'd be desperate enough to hang out with you?" Cindy narrowed her eyes. Sofia turned on her heels and walked past her.

"Someone who wants to understand me, something you haven't even tried to do since I've been here." Sofia said. Cindy nodded.

"Nothing about you to understand, just a weirdo who dad died with a whore mom, you're nothing special." Cindy followed her out the door.

"I guess you'll be gone all weekend?" Sofia ignored her and started her trek. Cindy shrugged and went the opposite direction to Riley's place. They had that undercover chocolate sell scheme on lock. See, instead of giving the money to the school, Riley kept the chocolate and the money for himself. He gave a fake organization with fake purposes and switched out the wrappers of the chocolates and everything. To keep the kids appeased though, he had to give them pay cuts, but that's to be expected, any unsatisfied worker can snitch in the blink of an eye. Cindy smiled when she saw Riley sitting on the porch with her two informants, Kace and Gena.

"Sup Reezy, sup bitches." I looked at the girls. They were frowning.

"Yo Cindy, I heard Rita from 5th period ain't down with the operation. She had found out Phil been in on it and she's threaten to tell."

"Word? You know where she is?"

"She's at the park with her friends."

"…Let's go." I said I looked down at Riley. "You rolling with us?"

"Naw, I'm grounded. I couldn't have them come in." Cindy noticed him sulking when she walked up, but she figured that gay nigga Huey had did something.

"Why?"

Riley sucked his teeth and pointed his thumb upward.

"Dat retarded ass Huey refused to give me the remote, and I was like nigga give it up! I tried to get it from him and the remote flew into the damn TV." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Riley, we had a meeting tonight. Damn boy. He took your phone again?" Cindy nearly snarled when he nodded. He looked back at the door.

"Now that ya'll here, I got to go."

"Alright well at least tell me how much bank you raised so far."

"$2100."

"Daaaaamn Reezy. Killin dese hoes. My man." Cindy approved. After giving daps and watching Riley go inside, Cindy went to go handle this oppressor at the park with the girls. She saw Phil doing his sells to some teenagers, with his sister standing off to the side. Cindy walked right up to her.

"What you think you doing here?" Cindy put her hands on her hips. Phil turned to the commotion.

"Cindy? Gena? Kace? I thought you were at Reezy's place?" He stuffed his earned money in his pocket.

"You talking to me?" Rita asked.

"Yes I'm talking to you! Stop being a bitch trying to rat her bother out. How you gon' do fam like that?" Rita arched an eyebrow.

"Cindy McPhearson is trying to tell me how to treat family members? Are you even being serious right now? Sofia could go die in a fire right now, and I bet you'd dance over her ashes. It's no secret you two don't get along. Hell I've SEEN you mistreat her. Stop involving my brother in your juvenile crime schemes bitch. I'm not scared of you. And Gena, so this is where we at now? You're with this bitch now?"

Phil jumped in front of the warring girls. "Damn guys, It's not that serious, please Rita, I need this money for this new game I want, among other things. I can help you get that new Photoshop thing you want for school."

Rita looked like she wanted to say something but she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you wish. C'mon Phil, it's getting late. We got to go home."

With a smug smile, Cindy watched them leave the park. Cindy always gets what she wants, no matter the price, no matter the cost.

"Cindy, how about a game of basketball?" Gena ran inside the caged court, Kace stood and waited for Cindy respond.

"That's coo'. My nigga on lockdown and I'm not ready to go inside just yet." The blonde played with her friends until the streetlights came on. Pretty soon Gena and Kace went their separate ways. Cindy was walking down the street whistling when a car slowly eased up on her.

"McFearsome?" a smooth voice asked. She knew that red Impala anywhere.

"Gambino?" she peered through the dark at him.

"Yo. So I heard you run the Freshmen class and that chocolate scheme you got going with that guy you're always with. Is this true?"

Smiling, Cindy folded her arms. "Why you wanna know playa?" he laughed.

"Because if so, I say you skip the kiddies shit and do some real moves. Though you can't start off boss, there's some trail runs you got to go through."

"Intriguing. I'll accept under one condition, my man Reezy gots to be in on this."

"Cool. Both of you, meet me behind the gym on this coming Wednesday."

"Aight. Peace." He rolled his window up and drove in a red blur in the dark. Cindy was ecstatic! She couldn't wait to tell Riley!

...

Huey looked at himself in the mirror that night. Black button down shirt with a crisp white tee underneath with dark denim jeans with solid shell toes to match. He was picking out his hair when Riley came in.

"Aw yeah, you going to that nigga Daphne party tonight. Can I come?"

"No kid niggas allowed." Huey barked. Riley frowned.

"Nigga you talk like you already 18. Don't act brand new 'cause you going to a sophomore's house." Huey smiled with a dark gleam in his eye.

"You sound mad salty Riley, I can't help you're two years younger and Daphne didn't invite you."

"Fuck you and ha'." Riley plopped on his bed and grabbed a bag of Hot Cheetos off the nightstand. If Granddad was younger, he'd think he would want to strangle him for still making them share rooms. But it's been so long, Huey didn't care about that room or this house anymore. Riley was smacking his lips loudly.

"So…you ain't taking Jazmine?"

"Why would I? She said she doesn't like Daphne. Besides, she couldn't go with how her dad is. Why bother trying to take her?"

"You sound like a slick ass nigga who gon' do some shit he ain't supposed to be doing…or some shit you don't want someone to see." Huey faced him at that accusation. What? No that's not it. Huey just looked at him and turned at the sound of knocking on the door. It was Caesar.

"Mhmh, you didn't even respond to that." Riley nodded. Huey frowned. Since when Riley get all smart and shit? Since when that lil nigga started paying attention to details and shit? Caesar walked in on the conversation, therefore knew not what they were talking about.

"Sup Cease." Huey sprayed oil on his hair.

"Yo. Hey Riley."

"Sup nigga." Riley gave him dap. Caesar sat in Huey's computer chair. He wanted to ask what was Riley was talking about, but he knows he wasn't close enough to ask all that yet. But he'd be lying if Huey wasn't giving off a weird vibe. He wasn't a talky type, but he did carry conversation more than this, he wasn't that involved with his hair.

"But it's alright Huey, I mean that bitch is cute."

"Who?" He finally quipped.

"Franci." OH. They were talking about her, he thought they were talking about Jazmine, but he think Huey would've said something if Riley called Jazmine that. Huey sighed as he grabbed his house keys.

"Let's go. Don't go in my computer Riley. Want to jack-off, go on the desktop downstairs."

"Damn nigga, airing all my shit for people to hear. I said I didn't put that damn virus on your computer!" He fumed. Huey didn't believe him for a second. He lets the boy see his computer, and three days later his shit was all kinds of fucked up. All those porn pop-ups and crap, Huey was mad that day. Granddad was fast asleep at his chair, but he did tell him earlier where he was going so he just left. The boys walked down the street and Huey broke the silence.

"What you think of Franci?"

"She cool, Daphne is hilarious in Algebra class though." He wondered what made Huey ask him that. So he decided to ask a few questions of his own.

"What about Jazmine?"

"What about her?"

"Damn, don't get all offensive on a brotha, I'm just asking."

"She's a friend. That's it. She too…innocent and I know this party will be wild." Caesar blinked a few times before letting Huey have that. He don't know about that excuse.

"So what you saying Huey, you got a wild streak in ya?" he laughed. Huey just looked at him with a weird facial expression. I guess he'd have to find out won't he? I mean hey, they all young maybe one day they'll all find love. He hasn't known him for too long, but he sensed Huey got complicated when it came to Jazz. Why wouldn't he? He literally grew up with her. As friends their history runs blood deep, way past skin at this point. Or it could simply be that nigga in all sorts of denial.

It was the ladder of course.

They made it to the house and Huey knocked on the door. The music could be heard on the porch.

"Damn these folks bumpin." Caesar smiled, anticipating the action that awaited them on the other side. When the door opened, both boys stared at Franci. Damn that girl was looking too right. She was wearing a tight red fitting crop top with hip hugging white skinny jeans with red sandals to match. Her toned stomach was complete with a diamond belly ring. Her hair and nails were done all up. She was looking BAD. She smiled.

"Hey boys, heheh, Huey, close ya mouth, bugs will get in." she winked as she turned around and switched that round ass in front of them.

"Damn!" Caesar hissed under his breath. He'd HIT that, slap that, flip that shit if he had the opportunity. Holy damn! Daphne was looking just as good with her white dress she was sporting with the silver heels to match. Being she was the birthday girl, she was proudly rocking a tiara and was flashing her many 20's that was pinned on her chest with pride.

"Hey ya'll! Welcome to the shin-dig. Food and drinks in the kitchen." She hugged both of them and ran off to talk to her friends. Caesar and Huey walked in the kitchen where other folks were chilling and eating. Others were sitting playing domino's and smoking, which caught Cease eye.

"Oh, shit, they have endo here? I might have to blaze for a second."

"I didn't know you smoked." Huey followed him.

"I ain't no dope head or nothing but I smoke sum' er' now and then." Caesar stood over the guys playing.

"Sup, what ya'll got for a nigga. I wanna smoke some." Huey had to give it to Caesar, he was so outgoing, to just walk up on them like that and outright ask for weed, he was getting the impression this guy had no shy or coy bone in him.

"Sup bruh, a gram for 5." One offered. Cease gave him the money.

"Want it rolled?" another asked.

"Aw damn, I 'ppreciate it." He laughed. Caesar got his single blunt and went about his business and went out on the patio. Huey watched him smoke and that got his attention.

"You smoke Huey?"

"Nah, been around folks that did." His father was one of them. It was that one thing his dad did, but was never proud of but it didn't stop him from being great and so it shouldn't be a big deal. He could remember Granddad being all in a huff about it. Why? At least his dad wasn't like other niggas and getting lost in the shit. It kept him calm he didn't hurt any body with it. His mom loved him regardless and never cared, just told him not to do it in front of Huey and Riley. But when Huey was eight he remembered purposely walking out on the porch and catching him doing it. Huey wanted to stay, why hide it? Xavier knew he knew so he let him stay. Huey sat beside him and just existed. There were no words, there wasn't a need for it. There were enough understanding there as father and son, words would just ruin it. The memory of that silent day on the porch almost made him smile.

Caesar extended it to him, bringing Huey's mind back to reality.

"Want some?" Huey looked at the blunt and took it from his new friend. No peer pressure or any of that garbage, he was choosing this. He took a big inhale and released the smoke in the air after having a coughing fit.

"You took too big of a puff man." He laughed.

"Let me try again." Huey took another hit and it went smoother this time. Huey saw some people from school look at him like he sprouted spider legs out his back or something. What? He can't smoke? Shrugged it off and kept smoking.

"Ay man, I only got that one." Caesar complained as he gently took it from him.

"Can't you get another one?" Huey asked.

"Though I am happy at your level of enthusiasm, I'm afraid I only had that 5." Huey grumbled he didn't bring any money with him. He wasn't high but he did feel relaxed, more relaxed than he felt in years.

"I got another." Franci came outside with a smoke and a drink. Huey took from her.

"Thank you." Franci smiled. Aw yeah, this nigga had sides to him she was hell bent on exploring. She knew why he got those weird looks, Huey didn't look the type. But if anyone should know, looks are deceiving. What else did he hide about himself?

"You…wanna dance Huey?" A fast dancing coming on and she wanted to drop it on Huey. Huey let her pull him to the grass as people started coupling up.

"Ah, I don't dance; I'll go get me some food." Caesar turned to leave but Daphne grabbed him.

"Nah nigga you gon' dance with the birthday girl tonight." She grinned. This was her birthday; her sister won't be only one dancing on a cute nigga tonight.

Franci stood in front of Huey and went to work she gyrated herself against Huey, who responded by pulling her closer. Smiling, she put her arms on top of his and laid back.

"Tell me something Freeman…ever played 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

"What's that?" their hold on each other never breaking.

"We go make out in the closet for 7 minutes." She turned and faced him.

"You don't have any problems with that, do you?" She almost got lost in dude's scent. Oh, the smell of weed was light, but the Axe drowned all that.

"Lead the way." His voice changed dramatically. It was rugged and attractive and she thought her legs melted. She got herself together and led Huey upstairs in her room and in the closet. She felt the butterflies and couldn't shake why she was so nervous, but she was. She felt like a virgin all over again when it came to Huey. Ah, she had it bad for him. He was the nigga bitches write love songs about. He made her smile with his dark humor; she would get jumpy whenever those eyes land on her. It was more than a physical attraction…she actually wanted to know him. But for now, she was going to have fun. She ran her hands through his afro. She almost screamed like a bitch ass fan girl his hair so was damn soft and curly!

"You're hair…" she whispered in the dark. She heard an amused chuckle. "That's why you got me here? Feeling up on my hair?" She laughed.

"No…we can start." She leaned in and kissed his lips. So soft and warm, she had to reconsider doing this. She's likey to give it up to this nigga right now. After the kiss she slumped back and touched her lips.

"Oh Huey…" she inwardly moaned. She felt him crawl back on her and she was kissed again. She felt his hands run down her exposed stomach and she felt chills. Ah fuck, was this dude real? He ain't got to be in her to drive her wild. She was at his mercy and that scared her. Never had a guy made her just want to fall to her knees from the mere touch. He was worth of it. She pushed him back and ran her hand down to his pants.

"Let me please you." She unzipped his pants and felt him up. He grunted and bucked his hips upward to her touch. She went to work and she didn't think him a small dick nigga but she wasn't expected his package. All this nigga was a missing a red ribbon.

He was the complete package.

...

The party was been over and Caesar was being held captive by Daphne but he didn't mind. She was only talking to him as number of folks died down and she demanded that he'd stay, 'cause she was the princess.

"So are you going to join any clubs?"

"Soccer. I love to play soccer."

"Oh, you's a fit nigga huh?" she laughed. They were sharing a bowel of rotel and chilled on the couch. They were interrupted when Huey came down the stairs with Franci.

"Yo Cease you ready?" He asked. He looked him up and down, trying to hide the smile on his face. What were they doing? He wanted every detail.

"Yeah dude. Well princess. Hope you had a great time."

"I did! Thank you for coming out." They hugged. Huey stopped in front of the door as Caesar walked down the street.

"So uhm…I guess we—" she put a finger on his lips.

"Nah, we can take it slow…well slower than we did just now. I just wanted to run a little bit." Franci bit her lip. She didn't regret doing that at all.

"Call me up when you need anything from me." She smiled.

"…Will do. Goodnight." She watched him walking, catching up to Caesar. Daphne ran up beside her.

"What happened? Tell me!"

"I'm not a head virgin anymore."

"What! You gave that nigga head!"

"He's so beautiful…" she didn't hear her sister. Huey Freeman was so beautiful. She'd do anything for him. She knows she has to sound sprung but this was new for her. So fast, she fell so fast. Daphne shook her head.

"I'on know if I could deal with a dude like that. You're all spaced out like you're under a spell from him or some shit." She walked back in the house. Franci smiled.

_'Maybe Daphne, just maybe you're right.'_ She thought.

...

Huey yawned after getting in the bed after a much needed shower. He smelled of weed, alcohol and his boxers needed to be changed out. He felt himself ache. Uh, that felt so good. He had to let his mind wander off to other things, he was getting hard again.

_'…doing some shit you're not supposed to be doing._' Riley's voice echoed in his head and that made him frown. No, don't think about that! He rolled over on his side. Riley was snoring as his leg dangled off the side of the bed. Huey shuffled as sleep. Riley didn't know what he was talking about.

That morning Huey was getting things out his locker when Jazmine jumped beside him.

"Fuck Jazmine!" Huey gripped his chest. She scared the shit out of him. Jazmine gripped her sides laughing.

"Morning Huey, on edge like always." He scowled at her bright face and slammed his locker shut. He always walked her to first period since they didn't have it together.

"So how was the party?" she asked.

"It was coo'. I had…what's that word?"

"Fun?" She laughed harder.

"Ah yes….fun. There was…plenty of that." Huey wasn't going to tell her everything which was weird because he usually does. But that was personal and she didn't have to know all that.

"Hey Huey, could you come over to my house this afternoon, I need help with my geography." Jazmine stood at the entrance of her class.

"Sure." He said. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me." She whispered in his ear. He was stepped back stunned. The hell? He didn't answer; he just nodded and went the opposite. Jazmine would always be that over sentimental type, it wasn't that serious. It was just a party. But he did more than just party he got head in a closet and smoked, he couldn't tell her that's what he did. Why feel so guilty all of a sudden?

"Shit." His thoughts were cut off as he felt himself run into a person.

"Oh!" he heard a female cry. He looked up to apologize but was stopped. Oh damn, this girl was fine! She was like a darker-skinned Jazmine, big hair and all. Her brown eyes held worry in them.

"Oh, excuse me! I did not mean to run into you sir." Her thick French accept through him for a loop. She's foreign?

"No, no. My mistake." He looked at her closer. She smiled.

"Uhm, I'm Ayanna. My friends were being jerks and left me. I'm new here." She giggled.

"H-h-huey Freeman. And uh…you need me to show you around?"

The beauty shook her head. "No, this little mignonette can find her way. Adieu!" She waved and left for class. Huey stared at her. She wasn't as thick as Franci…but damn she was cute. He jumped when a voice shared his sentiment.

"Who the hell was that?" Caesar cried. He saw her talking to Huey and was instantly drawn to her style. Caesar loved women with their natural hair out, and her hair was way bigger than Jazmine's. He wanted to get to know that chick.

"Uh…a new girl…said her name was Ayanna."

Caesar nodded. "Oh yeah…okay."

Huey went to class, wondering if he'd see her again.

* * *

SMH. Huey! You wildin' out son. I can't wait until the next few chapters. Smh, don't lose hope, but every destined relationship will have it's hardships especially when niggas try to fight it and run off latching on to other skirts! lol. Hey, that's realistic. I didn't want them to be like 'BOOM' fated lovers. I want it to happen as the story progresses, everyone will do some fuck shit at some point relationship wise. Peace and hair grease. Hope you enjoyed! 8D


	6. What You Know

I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. I've been working overtime AND life has been a real pain in the arse. I'm already working on chapter 7 so I can post it tomorrow. A double chapter for the double wait. Thank you for the last reviews. Some were hilarious. No, no more foreigners will make their way to Woodcrest. You know, I didn't even mean to do that when I rough drafted the story. There's a reason why Ayanna was raised in France, you'll get a glimpse of it in this chapter. LOL

**Disclaimer: don't own BB. Where the fuck is season 4 already? Grr!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: What You Know**

**_'Dear Huey,_**

**_I'm fine, thank you for asking. Cairo misses you much; did you remember to write him at his new address? I know Facebook has been invented and all, but I still feel a writing letters put forth more effort. Have you thought of a career? You'll be graduating before you know it. These four years will fly by faster than you or Riley will realize. Respond soon._**

**_Love,_**

**_Penelope Hill_**

Huey slide the letter off to the side of the table. They still were keeping contact for all those years, same with Cairo. His parents moved out from Southside Chicago to the suburbs…just like how Huey's folks were meant to do. Cairo mailed him pictures of their clean big house across the accursed bridge. Huey was happy and jealous of him at the same time. It was the little things like that triggered his anger all over again. Weren't his parents good enough to see their dreams come true? Why couldn't they leave the hellhole of roaches and gangs? Why couldn't they just be alive? Huey slouched further into the seat as he closed his eyes and gripped his right temple. Riley barged into the room soaking wet to the bone and laughing loudly. Huey frowned, not looking at his brother.

"Shut up, I have a headache." Huey almost roared.

"Nigga shut up, you're always in a bad mood. You missed this epic water fight between Jazmine and Cindy, it was hype!" the younger brother cried. "C'mon out and join us."

"I have a headache." Riley sucked his teeth and glanced over to the side of him. The torn envelope and half open folded paper told him what he wanted to know.

"How's miss Hill doin?" Riley asked.

"Fine. You know Cairo moved across the bridge last week." Riley eyes darkened, losing half of the life they possessed.

"Oh…that's coo' I guess."

"It makes you mad doesn't it?" Riley bit his lip. He knew where this was going.

"Huey…I been…meaning to say this for a long time but…I think we should move on from that shit…it…hurts…" he muttered. He knew why Huey mentioned just where Cairo moved to and it was almost like Huey hated him for having parents with a life. And Riley would never admit it to anyone, but he wouldn't react the way Huey would when it came to their folks…it was more painful and he hated to feel that wrench to the heart. Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't just be mad like Huey, but anger wasn't effective either. Huey was fighting off the sadness and replacing it with rage and that was fucking with his personality as well as other things. Riley had an image to maintain…though he wondered how long it'd last until someone was to ask him was he okay. He hoped no ever wanted to know just how he's doing, he hasn't been 'okay' for some years. He was getting tired of that feeling.

"No Huey, I'm happy for Cairo. As you should, don't' hate on niggas 'cause they happy man. Shit just…hateful. Nigga you killed my mood." Riley huffed and threw on some dry clothes and slammed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs frowning and contemplating did he want to go outside still. He'd be no fun right now. Grandad was out with his ho of the night so he turned into the living room. He was flipping through the channels when there was banging on the door.

"The hell?" he got up and looked through the peephole, it was Cindy.

"Girl who the hell you think you is banging on my fuckin' door like that?" He snapped. Cindy pushed passed him and sucked her teeth.

"You sound like Huey nigga, calm yo' balls." She frowned. That struck a chord in Riley like no other. Now, he knew she didn't know he was genuinely upset and she was playing…but that pissed him off. He'd NEVER in his life wanted to be like him.

"Don't say that foul shit to me Cindy." Cindy's face dropped and she raised both her hands.

"Woah, I'm sorry, you seem real uptight, you alright?" Didn't he just say he hoped no one ever asked him that? Riley sighed and walked past his childhood friend.

"No. But don't ask me shit about it. You can keep a nigga company though." Cindy followed him into the living room.

"Where's Jazmine?" Riley plopped back on the couch.

"Oh she's back inside. She got mad at me actually. I tossed a balloon in her hair and now she all in a hissy fit, yelling about how long it took for her to get her big ass hair flat ironed." She chuckled. Riley shook his head. Jazmine was Mariah Carey when it came to that hair, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Cindy began poking Riley's arm.

"You all quiet and shit, what's up Reezy?" she asked.

"Cindy…a nigga got some issues."

"You?"

"Both me and Huey man…" Cindy sensed the seriousness in the air and decided to just listen.

"One day Cindy…I'll promise to share my past with you but…just understand that…well Huey nor I mean to do fuck shit…we're…just…troubled." Cindy sighed.

"…Why he be brushing off Jazmine the way he does?" Cindy asked softly. Riley shrugged hard.

"I'on fuckin' know Cin, the nigga like her, he just won't admit it."

"Why?" Cindy spoke up.

"He crazy Cindy." He was not going to snitch out on Huey, but he knew he was fucking off with Franci. Now…he doesn't know if he actually had sex with her yet, but he do know that nigga gets head from her. Maybe he feels Jazmine is too much of a good girl now to…comply with his…desires at the moment. Huey's still a guy after all, Riley won't knock him too much. Who ever heard of a teenager settling down now anyway? As long as he is not with Jazmine, Huey was still free to do what he wants, that much he agree on. If it's meant to be, the nigga will come around; in the meantime Jaz can have her fun too shit. That's how Riley feels about it, but he can tell Cindy will obviously think the ladder. She's a girl, and girls were…oddly hell bent on being tied down at early ages. He blames all these movies where teen loves lasts into adult hood with the perfect marriage with the dogs and kids. They never see the shit in between. This isn't no fucking fairytale…it's real life…

And love in real life takes much longer than that. His parents weren't perfect. Huey practically worships his father's memory but Riley knew something Huey didn't…Xavious cheated on their mom. Riley was six but he remembered. He remembered hearing the very beginning of the fight, while Huey only came in at the end. He loved his father, no doubt but he thinks Huey thinks him perfect. If dad made mistakes, certainy they'll make some time. Cindy saw Riley wander off in thought and folded her arms.

"I think they should get together." She said with finality in her voice. Riley just looked at her.

"Cindy…right now….Huey is no good to anyone." He stated seriously. It'll be a matter of time Franci will get burned, and Riley would much rather her realize that than Jazmine.

"I'm his brother and I'm telling you that. I'm warning you…don't force it." He saw the defiance in those blue eyes.

"I don't believe you and I will gladly tell Jazmine to go for it. Franci is a jump off and nothing more. I know that Huey values Jazmine way more so it will work." Riley shook his head.

"Cindy…I'm fourteen years old…and to me you sound so naive. You girls have no idea…but do what you do Cindy, though should everything blow up in Jazmine's face, I will personally blame you for that. And you will come to a nigga whining about how right I was." Cindy gawked.

"Is that a challenge? Why are you so against this?" Cindy jumped off the couch and stomped her foot.

"I told you…I'm telling you why." He whispered. "I'm warning you that Huey isn't the loving type right now."

"And you'll know when he'll be? Since you're his brother and shit?" she folded her arms, skeptical.

"As soon as his demons are dead and buried that is when he'll learn to love again." Cindy's face fell. Riley smirked.

"Not so confident about this…are you now?" Cindy dropped her arms and stared at the floor.

"…You don't seem as…bad as him…"

"You only got to know one part of me." She looked up to see Riley giving her an intense look. She did notice his lack of Ebonics…sounding like his brother and shit. Cindy didn't know if she liked this new side; bring the playful carefree side back. Cindy fell back on the couch and nudged him.

"Don't look at me like that ever again. It was scary."

He was already much like Huey than he realized. Cindy twirled her braid in nervousness. The silence was killing her until Riley spoke again.

"So, weren't we supposed to meet Gambino tomorrow?" Riley asked. Cindy nearly exhaled in relief.

"Yeah! Behind gym at lunch." Cindy nodded.

"What are the details on that?"

"He said he'll give us a trial run first to see if we'll be cut out for the job." Riley nodded.

"Coo'." He said. Riley didn't seem as tense as earlier, so Cindy decided to get play full and rested her head on his shoulder. He laughed.

"Fuck you doin' Cin?"

"What's it look like I'm doin?"

"Givin' me yo' lice sit ya ass up." Cindy smiled. THIS was the Riley she was lookin' for. She popped his stomach.

"Shut up I ain't got no lice." She laughed.

"Mmhm you white girls be carrying that exotic shit." She laughed harder.

"Shut up Reezy." She felt lighting when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. It felt…good.

"Now what are YOU doin?" she giggled.

"Feelin' you up." She shot up from him and glared.

"What? You asked." He shrugged. Cindy rolled her eyes and rested her head back on his shoulder. There was a warm feeling there and she didn't mind that feeling returning. She felt herself blush slightly.

...

Jazmine fanned off the veggie pizza she took out from the oven. Huey would be over soon, and she decided to fix him one of his favorite dish. Granted, it was a little burnt around the edges, but with practice comes perfection! Her father, Tom walked in.

"What's that Princess?" he stood beside her and looked down at the weird pizza.

"Ew, what's this?"

"Dad, it's veggie pizza, I had made it. I would offer a piece, but it's for Huey, and it actually don't taste all that bad." Jazmine had learned to cook it from him after all when she was over at his house one afternoon for a project they once did together. As usual as it was, they had to build a volcano and Huey feed them as they worked. That was way back in the seventh grade, but she remember how excited Riley got and began making his own volcano's, just to watch them fizzle and left mess all over the kitchen. The memory made her smile. She's been awfully reminiscent lately, mostly of her time with Huey. She wasn't anywhere near her 20's yet and she already had so much history accumulated with her friends. The older she became, the more interested she was in the future. What would happen to them once they all graduated? How much would time change? What about her and Huey, what will happen there? She was afraid to answer that some times. She jumped when Ton spoke.

"You okay Jazmine?"

"Yeah, I was thinking." She turned when she heard the doorbell.

"Huey's here, shoo! Scadoodle!" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"With your mother gone? No, I think you two need supervision." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"C'mon dad, we're working on some schoolwork, not…just leave. We'll stay in the living room. Scat!" she slapped his lower back as he grumbled, allowing his teenage daughter alone with her teenage…male friend. He was worried about her time spent with Huey. He was always such a brooding character and he didn't want him to have any negative effects on Jazmine. And he'll be damned if some guy hurt his little girl. Jazmine opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Hey Huey!"

"What's that smell? You fixed that pizza?" Tom lingered on the stairwell, listening. Huey's voice was getting deeper by the day, and for a sixteen year old, he was still getting taller. He might even surpass Tom in height, much to his chagrin. Riley was hitting growth spurts too, but his voice still was a little pitchy at times. But Riley wasn't his main concern, Huey was. He walked to the end of the hall and peered down.

"Hey Huey." Huey looked up at him.

"Mr. Du'bois. Hey." Tom didn't miss the glare Jazmine gave him from behind her muse.

"Just droppin in to say hey, going to do some work in the office. Take care." He decided he'd talk to Jazmine about that later, he promised her privacy and that's what she will get. He never had to worry about her though, she was a good kid, hell she still watches Looney Toons, her absolute favorite cartoons, so she couldn't be so far off. But she was growing, and she was at the age Tom feared since she was ten. He never wanted her to grow up, but it couldn't be help. He knew one thing though…he's chaining her up in a basement when she tries to date.

He shook his head and almost laughed…that sound too creepy.

"Oh Jazmine why'd you fix this pizza? I'm all distracted now." Jazmine giggled.

"Well, you or your granddad always fixed stuff for when I came over. Take this as a returned favor." There was a brief silence before Jazmine spoke up again.

"I'm taking up cheerleading."

"What made you want to do that?"

"Well I like to dance and I was thinking of taking up theatre in college….what about you Huey? What are your goals?" She knew Huey loved talking about his plans. She wondered was leaving Maryland still one of them. He was vocal about hating this place when he was younger but she hoped their friendship will keep him there. It was a selfish thought and she knew it but couldn't help it.

"I'm not sure. I want to be like my dad…" he paused and Jazmine inwardly cursed. Damn it! She was so close to getting him to open up. She knows Huey long enough to know once he pauses, he will completely switch gears and you'll never get past that wall and you'll never know what he was about to say. But fuck all that she was going to be passive aggressive that day.

"What did your father do?" she prodded. He looked at her for a while as if to decide whether not he would share.

"He was the grandson of the authentic Black Panther party that held a base in Chicago. He got his degree in teaching and held free classes at said base while also teaching at University. He taught the shit that the textbooks never had. He spat knowledge to the ignorant in this country. He used poetry, hip-hop, and his heritage to spread what he knew to the city."

Jazmine was in awe. It all made a little more since to her now. It explained why Huey was the way he was. Why he was always so intellectual, always studious and always wearing his heritage on his sleeve. He was taught that from the very beginning.

"Your father sounds amazing." Jazmine smiled, he finally gave her a little peak into himself. She wanted to see more, but she felt she should force it, it was coming naturally.

"He is." Huey nodded slightly, but she saw something in his eyes that resembled sadness.

"What was his name?"

"Xavious Rahim Freeman." He declared with so much pride Jazmine felt it radiate off of him. She felt her smile widen.

"I bet I'm looking right at him, aren't I?"

"I still have a single picture of him. I'll show them to you. Both him and my mom, Royce."

She know knew his parents' names, maybe now was the time he'd tell her? Nah, there she go, pushing it again.

"Your parents are amazing Huey, I know you'll make them proud." His eyes darkened.

"Yeah, though I can't help but to feel…contempt." Huey spat. His mood changed instantly, into that dark person Jazmine would see every so often.

"…Will you tell me what happened Huey?" she asked. His stare got blank but his eyes retained the look of hatred. Something horrible must have happened otherwise, it wouldn't have been so hard for him to talk about it.

"It happened so fast…I couldn't…"

"You don't have to tell me right now. You know, I want to apologize, I known you long enough to see this is a touchy subject to talk about."

He smiled that weird smile again, that creepy one. It'd make the devil paranoid.

"I appreciate that Jazmine… though I don't think you're ready to know…"

"Know what?" he leaned in closer, almost going over the table.

"To really know me." He said.

"I could! Really, if you'd let me…" she whispered. She nearly jumped in her seat when she felt Huey placed a single finger on her cheek and glided down to her jaw bone. She felt waves of electric shocks from that simple touch. Oh gosh! She thought to herself. Her legs felt like jelly and her thighs were like mulch. Good thing she was sitting down or otherwise she would've fallen over.

"Besides…what if you see something you don't like?" he asked, his finger continuing to go downward, down her throat and stopping in the spot between her collar bone. She felt like he left a trial of fire on her face and damn, was it always this hot in the kitchen? Did she leave the oven on? Jazmine blinked.

"No one's perfect Huey." She touched his wrist.

_'Okay! This is THE moment, tell him you have feelings for him!' a voice shouted._

_'Hell no! Do you see that creepy ass smile, I say wait a while, there's something he's hiding!'_

_'Don't listen to your doubts! It's obvious he's had a troubling life and probably never dealt with it correctly! And you know you're the only girl he'd ever share this with!'_

_'There are other girls that like him…what about that Franci chick?'_

_'Fuck the sideline ho's, when it's all said and done, whose the one he always come back to?'_

Jazmine frowned. Wow, she sounded like a fucking schizophrenic in her head. She had to contain her whimper when he removed his hand from her and her touch.

"I wasn't frowning up at you! I was thinking about something. Sorry." She smiled crookedly. He sat back at in the chair and continued his gaze on her.

"It's fine but I think we should get to work."

"Do you like Franci?" she blurted out loud.

_'…Now why the fuck you do that?_' her mind yelled.

His answer shocked her so much, she didn't know to get mad or what.

"I like what she does."

...

Cindy blinked at her friend. She was processing what Jazmine just told her.

"He likes…what she does." She spoke slowly. She turned away with a thoughtful expression only to look back at her with eyes wide of confusion.

"I never heard of guy being this honest. I don't know to call him ratchet or noble." Jazmine glared at her.

"Cindy, how is he noble to admit he's using someone?! I didn't get mad at him doing whatever he's doing; I got mad at how he's doing it."

"That's a first." Cindy mused. Jazmine sighed.

"No girl deserves to be used that way Cindy. Franci may not like me or whatever… but I'd never wish that on anyone." Cindy nodded, it couldn't be helped Jazmine was the official pacifist of their group. She was kind to everyone and anyone she came across. But Cindy wanted her to understand that can ruin her. She can't be kind to everyone, she couldn't be a savior and quite honestly, it sounds like Huey didn't want to be saved right now. That guy has some serious hang-ups. There's more to him than a few smart words and a handsome face. Jazmine saw a peak of what was beneath that yesterday. Riley's words haunted Cindy in that very moment.

_'Cindy…I'm fourteen years old…and to me you sound so naive. You girls have no idea…but do what you do Cindy, though should everything blow up in Jazmine's face, I will personally blame you for that. And you will come to a nigga whining about how right I was'_

Jazmine looked at her friend.

"What should I do Cindy?" her green eyes filled with hope. Cindy bit her lip. She had to do what was right, not easy.

"Maybe…you should hold off from telling Huey how you feel right now…you don't want to over complicate things." Jazmine nodded in agreement.

"Yes, maybe you're right. I mean Huey and I have been friends so long I mean…he's been around for years, maybe it'll show naturally."

Cindy sure did hope so…damn it. Riley was right but then again of course he was he's that douchebag's brother. But Huey for a sliver of a moment opened up to her so it wasn't completely hopeless! Yes! Her friends will be a happy couple, she believed in it.

...

Ayanna smiled at her work. She cleaned up her room, the upstairs bathroom, and the kitchen that Saturday morning. It was a part of the deal. If she did her chores early, she was allowed to have company. Her dad was a computer engineer for Microsoft as well as spokesperson, which gave him leeway to travel to many countries to promote his company as well as work on their products. When Ayanna was born he settled his family in France, where most of his business would happen and he would be able to see his child more often than had he left her in the States. That was fine by her mother however; she hated America and was more than glad to move. Ayanna never understood it, but her mom would always rant about "hood-rats" and the like when America was ever brought up. Ayanna also didn't know her grandparents were at odds with her mother because she had left. Both sides of grandparents actually disliked their single granddaughter would be out of reach. Sure, by the time she was older Skype was invented, but that didn't give them back the time lost with their grandbaby. She would meet her father's parents, the Brenson's first, after Sofia and Ming leave for the day.

"Ayanna, come here." Her mother called in the hallway. Ayanna tossed the DVD's she was queuing up and followed her mother into her room. Her dad was at his folk's house, no doubt catching up with them personally before bringing her there later that day. Natasha sat down at the vanity table and began combing her long dark hair. She wore her favorite long white slip dress that covered her feet completely, that dress would make her feel like a Queen is what she'd tell her daughter.

"Yes ma'am?" Ayanna asked eagerly.

"Your friends…tell me about them. I want to know who I am about to let in my house."

"Ming Duo and Sofia Romanov are their names. Sofia is from Russia and Ming's from China. We got our little International Gang going on." She giggled.

"Interesting. It's best you stick to them and no…American filth."

"Mom weren't you born here?"

"Do not remind me." She faced her daughter. Natasha had A LOT of personal issues and there weren't enough pretty words for her to sugarcoat things with.

"Ayanna, you are old enough, I shall tell you." She faced the mirror again, glaring at nothing particular, only the memories in her head.

"America…it's people…are garbage. This is the most miserable place in the world…especially our people."

"Our people? What you mean?" Ayanna tilted her head to the side. She never heard her mom talk this ill before.

"Blacks born in America are jaded, evil and will stop at nothing to see you dragged along the personal hell they made for themselves. Black, white…it doesn't matter dear, they're all snakes here. Keep your wits about you."

"Oh…ok." Ayanna had a hint of laughter in her voice. Her mom was such a drama Queen.

"You sound amused." Her mom smirked at her.

"I think there are bad people everywhere. Not just here in America." She shrugged.

"Oh Ayanna, it's not that simple, nothing will ever be that simple. I just hope you don't learn that the hard way. Let me ask you this, what do you think is a bad person?"

"Someone who's mean…two-faced…insult people, and being racist." Ayanna named off bad traits. Natasha laughed.

"You're still thinking simply Ayanna. I suggest you learn what I mean very soon before someone teaches it to you."

"Someone must of did a number on you mom." Ayanna walked out the room, dismissing her. Both her parents were black, so she couldn't say her mom hated herself. She had said she'd talk to her dad about why her mom was weird like that. She heard the knocks and knew who it was. She ran to the door and saw her two friends.

"Hey bitch!" Ming yelled only to have Ayanna shush her.

"First off, don't call me that, and second…watch your mouth, my mom is here!" she scolded. Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Excuse her; she was watching re-runs of Flavor of Love." Ming laughed.

"Come on Frenchy, you know I was playing. I'll never understand why females do that to each other."

The pair barged their way up to Ayanna's room. Ming plopped down on her purple bean bag chair that sat in the corner.

"Damn girl you living fancy aren't you?"

"My furniture is from back home. I decorated it the same way so the only thing that changed was the location." Sofia played with the glass dream catcher that dangled above her bed.

"This is amazing…I never seen a glass dream catcher."

"It is a unique piece…stop standing on my bed!" she snapped playfully. Ayanna smiled and sat down Indian style on the floor.

"So girls, what's the gossip for today?" she rocked back and forth.

"Riley is stealing chocolate from the school and he and Cindy is taking all the money for them. He got people working for him and all that Jazz. One of the workers offered me chocolate and told me …yeah I bought it but I'm far from proud."

"Ming!" Sofia whined. "You're dealing with the enemy!"

"I was hungry child! Those mints were calling me. It was like I was possessed by the Coco Spirit, it made me coo coo!"

"…I'd hate to see the outcome for Coco Puffs."

"If dem bitches had mint in it, I would've sold Jeffery's soul for it." Ming admitted. This was normal discussion for the girls. Ayanna quipped.

"Enough with Ming's unhealthy obsession with chocolate mints…so I met Huey, you guys didn't tell me how cute he was." The girls frowned.

"When did you meet him?" Sofia's face soured.

"When you two ducks ditched me in the hallway that Thrusday!"

"And to speak on your last comment, no, no Huey is far from cute."

"You're right Ming, he's handsome. Is he dating someone?"

Ming and Sofia looked at each other.

"We suggest you look for young teen love elsewhere." Sofia nodded.

"He's taken?"

"More or less." Ming muttered. Ayanna huffed.

"Oh well, you can't get it all huh? Well okay, he sounds like he's complicated, I don't do well with complicated so I'll leave him alone." Her friends smiled and agreed with her by nodding even faster. The girls continued to spend their day together by watching anime, playing games, and ate snacks.

...

Riley was playing video games as Huey did his pillow talk with Caesar. Apparently he said some foul shit to Jazmine that left his last visit on an awkward note. He heard bits and pieces but he wasn't trying to listen in all honestly. Huey is weird so he's going to do some weird shit. But one thing did catch his ear though.

"I got the blaze if you want some." Caesar said. Blaze? The hell? Riley paused the game and looked behind him.

"Ya'll smoke? Huey? Awwwwww hell NAW! When you started that? You know dad used to-"

"I don't need a history lesson I know what dad did." Huey cut him off, seeing their granddad walk down the stairs. Riley was about to snap until he saw what his brother did and kept quiet. Riley's eyes darted to Caesar's pocket that contained the weed. He then decided not to lecture Huey when granddad left, hell he didn't even have room to he's been smuggling the school's chocolate for a month now and will soon do even more shit with Gambino.

"What you bad boys up to?" Granddad sat in his recliner.

"Nothing, watching Riley play Marvel." Caesar said.

"Ah, yes. Let me play with you Ri."

"What? You gon' be the one getting spanked this time around granddad." Riley laughed as he gripped his sides. Robert insisted he'd play the game and with no reluctance Riley passed him the second controller. Robert picked Woverine, Hulk and Storm as his team.

"Mhm, this lightening bitch gon' whoop yo' lil ass." He laughed. Riley picked Doom, Ryu, and Vincent.

"Sure granddad." Riley said flatly. Every second Riley had to explain the damn game which was getting on his nerves.

"AH HELL NAW HOW I BLOCK?!" he cried.

"Just jump!" Riley gave the killing blow to Storm. Granddad popped Riley upside his head with the controller.

"Fuck dis! I need my orange juice." He stormed out. Riley rubbed his head.

"Ow…" he watched the guys stand up and walk towards the door.

"Can I come?" Riley stood to his feet.

"Sure." Huey said. "Granddad I'm walking Cease home, be back."

"BRING YA ASSES STRIAGHT HOME AFTER." He bellowed from the kitchen. Rolling his eyes he let his younger brother out before locking the door behind them. The trio walked down the street in the dark until Cease flicked the lighter to his Swisher Sweet. He watched the two smoke back and forth.

"Want a hit?" Huey asked as smoke passed his lips. Riley took the blunt and inhaled; only to cough like his lung was in his throat. Cease was laughing

"Damn nigga why you sounding like you about to die?" he howled.

"Man shut up." That was the only thing Riley could muster before going back into his coughing fit.

"So tomorrow, I'mma holla at that fine French girl, they say her name's Ayanna." Caesar nodded. Riley looked at him.

"She is cute huh? You know she's friends with Sofia."

"Is that so?" Caesar arched an eyebrow. "Intresting…." He trailed off, looking ahead. He knew what he needed to do.

...

That morning Sofia yawned as she threw her lunch in the locker. Ming was running late and Ayanna liked to be in homeroom super early so she figured she'd make a run to the library before heading to homeroom herself. When she closed her locker she was faced with Caesar leaning on the lockers.

"Ah! You scared me." Sofia cried.

"Heeeeeey Sofia." He cooed. "Let's talk for a second." He said.

"About?" Sofia was confused. Caesar was considered a wild card. You never knew what he was capable of or his true intentions. She didn't know him like Huey or Riley, when she thought about it he never talks about himself. His past, why he came from New York…nothing, he was as blank as a page. She knew not to trust people like that.

"I was thinking I need to become friendlier, I noticed we both hang in similar circles and yet we do not get along, why is that Sofie? Can I call ya Sofie? Cindy told me how you hate to shorthand names."

"Mm, what else she tell you?"

"You're a devil worshiper, but that is fine by me honey, don't we all have hobbies? Hahaha." Sofia stared at him. What…was his game? It had to be something, he says he's trying to make nice but this is the first time he's ever spoken to her without either insulting her or asking for a pencil or something when he does homework at lunch. And that devil worshiping bit was not funny in the least.

"Back on topic, I want us to be cool; I want to learn more about the gothic cult that is you, Ming and Ayanna."

"Ayanna isn't gothic. Ming just acts like a bitchy depressed person." She tried to stifle her laugh. Ming would kick her throat in had she heard that. Cease smiled.

"…I see. So how about it? Let me in on your side of the tracks?" he nudged her.

"…I guess. But no more jokes about me being a Satanist…I'm not."

"Deal. Well I will see you at lunch." He glided past her and Riley ran up to him.

"Nigga what the hell was that? Why were you talking to her? What did you say?"

"I told her I wanted to date her."

Riley frowned. "You what?"

"Hah. I always figured you liked her. But see, you's a young nigga and you young ones play the game all sorts of wrong."

"I don't like her! Shut up! And what you mean?" He flung his arm around his young friend.

"Sometimes, you have to butter up the friends before the girl. Let the friends like you, then they'll promote you and less prone to be all in your fucking business and tryin' to cock block." Riley looked at him.

"….That is so calculating." He mused.

Cease nodded and began walking to his class.

"I'm a calculating person Riley. To know if that's a good or bad thing is something I always tell people to decide for themselves."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"…Creepy nigga."

* * *

R&R. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow. Lots of things happening...


End file.
